Percy Jackson and the Eros Blessing
by Zenlock Sergan
Summary: Percy Jackson is visited by the god Eros and is given a blessing but what could it mean? he soon finds out when female eyes start looking at him  lemons
1. Chapter 1

Percy POV

I sighted as I closed the door behind me. I'd just said goodbye to Annabeth, she was going back to her dads, I hated how short her trip had been but atleast I could look forward to meeting up with her at camp. Only two more weeks and id be back at camp. All the Titans war was behind us and now I could relax. Almost three months had passed since camp broke up or was it two I just shock my head and walked into the apartment living room. Mum was out with Paul sampling all New York had to offer this time of year. I was walking past the new couch, long story but my pet Mrs O'Leary kind of broke the last one when the voice greeted me.

"Good afternoon Percy!"

I swung round and reached for Riptide within seconds the gleaming celestial bronze was in front of me. I got into my fighting stance and looked at where the voice had come from. A young man sat on my mother's couch. A bunch of black feather clung to the couch which appeared purple when they caught the light. His eyes were playful as relaxed on the yellow and green patterned cushions. His black hair was rough in the popular fashion. His eyes were lilac or purple they seemed to shift as he thought.

"Sorry to surprise you Jackson but us gods aren't know for being polite with doors"

I kept my eyes on him, gods couldn't be trusted I had fought with Ares, almost been imprisoned by Hades and Athena hadn't exactly warmed to me till after I'd saved them really. The god laughed when I didn't reply

"Will you calm down if I was here to hurt you I would have done it by now"

Why are gods always so vain?

"You could be lying," I said back

The god sighted as if bored

"Why do heroes always never trust you… I'm mean is it so much to ask for some curtsey?"

I got him then

"Then swear it!"

The god rolled his eyes and got up muttering to himself as he ignored me and walked into the kitchen. He called as he pulled out a glass

"Got any wine?"

I wouldn't lose focus

"Swear on the river Styx!"

The god silently poured himself a glass of Paul's wine and walked back into the room. His clothes were plain black jacket, pants and a red shirt. I tried to think of who he could be. Annabeth always told me to learn the gods and goddess but there were so many. He settled onto the couch and pulled at me seriously

" I swear onto you Perseus Jackson that I won't harm you or any of you friends etc… on the river Styx and my honour"

The sky rumbled as the oath was done. I relaxed a little lowering my blade but I kept a careful watch on him

"Who are you then?"

The god calmly took a taste from the glass he poured

"Not too bad vintage but still had better… right demigods lets test you I'm a primeval god like Gaia… oh but that's too vague so here's a clue, I'm like a female goddess you met"

Percy thought he'd met Athena so he could be some king of wisdom god but he seemed too flashy for that. Hera was a goddess of families and marriage but this young white clean shaven man didn't seemed like he'd have a family… Aphrodite was goddess of love but…wait

"Love?"

The god chuckled and smiled

"Good man! I tried that out on a hero once and it took him two weeks to solve it! But yes I am Eros the primeval god of love and sex and all that subject… so will you sit down now?"

I still didn't trust him that much yet

"Then why are you in my mothers apartment?"

He put his glass down on the nearest table and gestured to the set across the table to him. Recreantly I sat down but kept my sword Riptide still in my hand.

"Percy do you know how Zeus became king?"

Now that was easy, id spent the last few years of my life re-fighting the war

"He overthrow Kronos to take it"

Eros nodded

" And all because Zeus's brothers and sisters were…"

I was getting annoyed with gods not just being blunt and telling you things. Instead they have to make you get it, I makes you feel like your three again

" Kronos ate them but Zeus was saved by his mother as she gave Kronos a disguised rock which he ate without checking"

Eros smiled and nodded

"So tell me what happened to Zeus's mother, what happened to Rhea"

That got me!

"I…I don't know… they never said"

Eros sighted

"Its sad nobody ever mentions her in the stores they always skip to the Titans and Olympians fighting but I'm here to tell you that Rhea survived but went into hiding"

I wondered what it would be like to find my mother missing, runaway it must have killed my dad if she was anything as good a mother as mine was.

"Never told her children they just found her things and they've never seen her since, she had too hide from Gaia and any Titans which wanted to punish her for really starting the war!"

He tasted the wine again and looked around the room

"Nice place, I must say the world has changed since I've been gone"

"You were saying about Rhea"

"Oh right…well she still stayed close to the gods following them as the moved from one culture to the next and even secretly helped which included when her husband tried to return this decade"

I caught on then

"She helped, how?"

Eros shrugged

"By finding and releasing me but by the time she did you had already won. So seeing as I have to obey her as she released me she gave me a new task. Rewarding you!" Eros stood up and I mimicked him gripping Riptide in my hand. Eros sighted as he noticed my hold on my sword

"Really now I did promise you and rhea I wouldn't harm you…now lets see what gift to give you…um…no…umm"

He stood over me wondering and thinking what to give me as a gift when he just asked

"So still a virgin?"

I hadn't expected that, I mean it was true me and Annabeth hadn't got that far but how had he known

"I'm the love god Percy, I'm the original and primeval god of it as well which makes me stronger than Aphrodite. In fact being a primeval god makes me stronger than all the Olympians! But I think I can fix your problem I'll give you my blessing!"

Before I could protest the wineglass disappeared from his hand and he grasped my hand in a friendly handshake. The moment he did that his eyes glow pinkish red the world around me turned a whirlwind of purple, red and pink energy and after a few second flashed bright white.

When I woke up I realised I'd been knocked unconscious by the white flash. The clod breeze made me look to see that the window had been opened. A trail of black feathers led from where Eros had stood to the window.

"Perfectly fine to appear and make jump but he has to leave though the…window?" I said to my self. My head thumped from whatever Eros had done to me. I checked and Riptide was back as a pen in my pocket. I sank into the couch and rubbed my head trying to think what had happened, what had the god's gift been? I jumped and pulled out Riptide when I heard the door open. My mother was laughing with Paul until she turned to see me sword in hand

"Percy what's wrong?" her face looked worried as she looked around. I realised that id jumped up to nothing, whatever had happened Eros was gone now.

"Err…I just…I mean…sorry just jumped"

She relaxed as she and Paul walked in happy as they talked as Percy put Riptide back into his pocket and decided to try and forget what had happened, after all he'd be able tell Chiron at Camp.


	2. Chapter 2  Annabeth

Percy POV

Annabeth had decided to get to camp early this year, to help Chiron she always wanted to learn. But that was only half the truth, the other being that she could stay with me a day or two before catching a lift to camp. I had thanked the gods for his mother and step dad heading out leaving Annabeth and me alone in the apartment. It wasn't long before I was enjoying Annabeth lips. Something was different today than when they usually made out. There was a hunger, a lust that I had never felt with Annabeth before. We lay on the couch with me tracing my hands along her sides while she was sliding her hands along my chest. Annabeth had pinned me down straddling him. I felt a twitch in my crouch as Annabeth moaned and even slightly grind into me. I could feel myself getting horny as she broke away from kissing to groan my name.

That's when I had to ask

"Annabeth…err…what's up?"

She laughed and leaned down to my ear and whispered

"Aside from you?"

I gulped a little embarrassed as my erection poked from my pants. Annabeth just smiled at me.

"I just want to have some…" she lingered there as her left hand slide down my thigh and back up to my crouch " fun?"

My mind raced at the meaning. I'd wanted to do it, you know have sex with her but I hadn't even thought shed wanted to till after camp or till we were sure nothing else would come up. By that I meant gods, titans or monsters trying to kill us. She kissed me again and sounded worried when I didn't speak

"Percy you do want to? …Don't you?"

I nodded like an idiot before finding my tongue to speak

"**Hell yes**! I mean sure…if you want to…butt I don't have a…" she put her finger to my lips to silence me. The pulled her bag from the floor where she'd dumped it. Unzipping the bag she pulled out a box of condoms.

"My smart girl" I laughed before kissing her again enjoying those soft, sweet red lips. We left the couch and went into my bedroom. We stood by the bed standing to kiss, are hands becoming more adventurous. She was going under my shirt as my own hands were slipping under her jeans feeling the cloth of her underwear. I lightly grasped a bit of her cute ass. The way she moaned into my mouth made me all the more hornier. It didn't help when one of her hands went down past my pants and creased the cloth of my boxers. She gripped my member though the boxers and I moaned. As always the smart girl said it better than I could

"Please lets stop teasing" she groaned at the end as I grabbed her ass with both hands. She pulled my shirt of first the air chilled my skin at first but her warm hands tracing my muscles soon made me feel comfortable. Most demigod children ended up fit due to are life of running and fighting… you couldn't help but end up with a healthy body. Her yellow shirt came off next she threw it away revealing her pink and white bra. I moved one hand from her ass, sliding it up her bare stomach. Silky smooth and tanned my right hand felt good against her body. My right hand found her bra and I played with the material. The pink trim was soft and roughly cut I couldn't help but remember those sexy models that dressed up like cave women but my head came back to Annabeth as she played with my boxers some more.

She had slipped out of her shoes when she had first knocked at my door but she lifted herself onto one foot. Bending her knees to get their foot high as she could before then while still kissing me she left hand off my chest and used it to pull off her pale blue sock. She did the same with her other foot after. I didn't miss the hand on my chest as I still had her tongue massaging mine and her other hand still playing about with my boxes. My member was fully up wanting her closer. When her hand came back to me it went to the buttons holding my pants up. I groaned a little as she undid it and my pants fell to the floor. I kicked them away and decided to do the same for her undoing her jeans. Her delicate legs flicking them away on my bedroom floor. Her left hand tangled itself in my dark hair had I enjoyed her mouth a little more. I brought my right hand to her face as my left went down to ass. The thin fabric the only thing keeping me from her now. I realised we both hadn't spoken since we started and I had an urged to break the silence. I slide my hand under her panties and asked

"You like that wise girl?" I wanted to hit myself afterwards, I thought it was stupid but Annabeth just answered back

" O yeah baby" she giggled bringing her hand out of my boxers to grab the elastic and pull it down. I found the place I wanted to go to so much. I was a virgin and so wasn't to sure were to go I just followed instinct rubbing her while my thumb circled her clit.

She moaned on my tongue and pulled down my boxers and my member stood erect her hand were a blessing this undressing had caused me to want her closer and closer now finally I felt her. Her hand started to stroke slowly and I kept the same speed while I played with her. As we did this I relaxed a bit after getting anxious reaching the part of Annabeth my teenage body wanted. I lost myself in the feeling of Annabeth folds, her tongue on mine and her hands jerking me off. I don't remember how but the bra came of and I licked her breasts as she moaned out loud. She stopped moving her hands then and I look up at her

"Is something…wrong?" I asked worried id messed up the best thing happening in my life.

"No" she whispered into my ear " I just needed to do something. I watched as she found her box of condoms and pulled one out. I took the boxers off and stood next to her my member resting on her thigh.

" Are you sure you want this?" I asked

The giggle I heard from hear wipe my worried mind away, when she turned around I saw the lust in her eyes and I felt my cock twitch.

"Seaweed brain stop just…being…careful" she kissed me in each pause then pushed me onto my bed. She smiled and slowly pulled her panties down, I groaned it was a picture of heaven. Smooth soft skin, her breast the right size, a small tight ass and a clean smooth wet pussy. She crawled on top off me and we kissed as our hands hungrily touched each other I felt Annabeth place the condom onto me and I looked into her grey eyes.

"So how do want to do this sexy?" I said feeling more playful. She smiled and looked at me seriously.

"Its going to hurt for me at lest so… with you sitting up against the wall" I slide so I had my back to the wall. Annabeth came up and wrapped her arms round my neck kissing me. As I relax against the wall I closed my eyes focusing on Annabeth's tongue on mine, it was better than any godly drink.

I realised it had stopped when she pulled back so she could get on top of me. I could hardly breathe as she got on top of me. Her legs went over mine, her knees resting on the wall. She raised her self up and I got my hard cock at her entrance. She went down but only a little she moaned but she hadn't broken herself yet. After a moment she went almost completely down, then she cried out. I felt a horrible pitch of guilt. Why did I have to cause her this pain? She rested her head on my shoulder while she got passed it. I comforted her but I wasn't sure what more to do but Annabeth soon began to move her hips. She cried a little in pain so she did it slowly as I fought the urge not pound her faster knowing it could hurt her. We went on, as she began to get quiet I try thrusting a little up. She tilted he head back in a groan

"Annabeth I'm sorry.." but she interrupted

"No Percy… it felt _good_" the familiar look id seen earlier was back, the lust in her eyes. Annabeth started grinding more, moving faster and began to thrust infrequently causing a groan from her. It was liquid heaven being inside Annabeth's warm wet pussy. She was moaning more and more as was i. She swirled her hips and bite her bottom lip

"Percy…awww!… faster please!" how could I refuse?. My hands went to her hips pushing her up and down while I bent my knees to thrust my rod deeper. I cant think of anything better than Annabeth in pleasure, her breasts bouncing, hair swaying like her hips, eyes clouded over and her load moans mix her calling my name along "oh gods!" "Yes" or "fuck!" I pounded her harder as I got closer to cumin; I didn't want her too.

"Baby… I'm gonna…cum" I said she leaned over and whispered into my ear

"Cum in me Percy, cum in me" I really didn't know where this side of Annabeth was coming from but by the gods it made me go crazy. It was only a few more thrusts before I came in her it was amazing, an incredibly high. I slowed slightly afterwards but Annabeth kept moving her hips and kissing me. I felt an urge to make her feel as good as I felt just then. I pushed her over so she was on her back spreading her legs I began to pound her again. She was part panting part moaning as a spurt of energy I didn't thought I had made me go faster and faster.

"AWWWW…Percy!" she almost screamed my name as she came. I felt her inside constrict and caused me feel great knowing id given what she deserved, my sweat Annabeth. We lay panting on the bed, words forgotten in our bliss. As we began to kiss Annabeth giggled

"Ready to go again?" she got me to change the condom and soon enough I was enjoying Annabeth again

Across the street a figure with black wings stood on a rooftop. The young man smiled and turned away knowing that his gifts stilled worked but he had other things to do debts to settle and enemies to see.


	3. Chapter 3 Annabeth

Percy POV

Call me crazy but things are getting weird. I woke up and well I swear I got like bigger…I don't like to indulge but really I mean I swear I had a spot which disappeared and my well dick has grown… like over night. I haven't spoken to anyone about it because well its private and all but I just feel a bit weird. I walked about the other day and I felt like several girls' heads just kept watching me. I know why, it all began to start after that god showed up. Eros that old love god said he'd given me a gift and after that happened I lost my virginity to Annabeth, girls keep looking at me and when I sat to get some food the serving girl wouldn't stop flirting with me.

But today my mother was dropping me off at camp. I was in a good mood Id be able to talk to Annabeth about all this stuff. I had thought about seeing Chiron but the idea made me uncomfortable. The idea made me think it would end up like the terrible high school sex-Ed classes. I crossed into the camp borders and felt better after all the titan war was over I could try and relax. The explosion from the Hephaestus cabin reminded me that although there wasn't a war, there still were the camps numerous games. I was halfway down the hill when I spotted her, Annabeth the girl I loved back how I remembered her in the orange camp half-blood shirt. Her blonde hair in a pony tail as she jogged up to me.

"Percy" she said before hugging me, I kissed her on the lips she tasted amazingly sweet as always. Her hands began to roam over me as her tongue came into my mouth. She actually moaned when she kissed me. Part of me forced myself to break the kiss

"Er…Annabeth are you alright?" She just smiled

"Percy I just missed you… after all I had a really great time with you before" I couldn't help but feel great at that. I remembered being so scared I hurt her yet now she just had that familial dark look in her eyes now.

"Um can go to your cabin while things are still quiet"

"Agreed" last time the camp throw me and Annabeth into the lake because we'd won the battle for New York I felt sure that they'd do it again if we kissed too much In public.

The cabin didn't really matter much, I mean when Annabeth and me sneaked in any thoughts about place condition or whatever went out of my head the moment she began to kiss me. There was the fire again to her kiss like last time; she practically pushed me up against the wall. She stopped her wild kissed as she trailed her hands along my shirt

"Percy…I …want to try something but please just relax and let me okay" I nodded. She slowly lowered herself to her knees in front of me and unzipped my jeans. The logical part of my mind was saying this was wrong, it was against camp rules but now, there was a new voice in my mind. A part telling me to go on, that wanted to see if she would. She ever so slowly pulled my jeans down to just below my knees. Her hands trailed back up my thighs her nails sending sensations though me. She pulled down my boxes and my semi hard cock was visible. Her hand wrapped around it and stroked me slowly, as my rod grew bigger.

" Percy… I think you got bigger" the dark look in her eyes mixed with her voice was well, hot. Annabeth lightly kissed my tip then kissed downward and went back up my dick with one long lick. Next she kissed the tip again only now flicking her tongue over it, I groaned hoping nobody would hear me. Her right hand held the base of my cock while she so painfully slowly took the rest of my 7 and half inches in. yup I really had grown an extra inch and a half but frankly I didn't care about that as Annabeth took me in her mouth. She started bobbing her head and moaning, man I felt like I was in heaven. Her cute moan's vibrated around my dick just added to it all. I noticed her other hand was deep in pants finger herself; later on I'm really going to need to ask Annabeth when she became like this. I have to keep my hands in fists to try and not just cum right there but likely she stopped giving me a chance to try hold off exploding.

"Percy… you taste amazing…" she says between pants

"But… I want more" I may have whimpered when she then tried deep throating me. She gagged a bit then relaxed into it. Her tongue was lapping me up as she went faster and faster. Her hands were furiously moving in her pants as she groaned around me. I couldn't take anymore so I gave in and put both my hands into her blonde curls, garbing her ponytail. Pushing more of myself into her just seemed to make her more crazy. I felt the strain in me and blew my load. I stood panting as Annabeth slowed and lick it all up, sucking me like her camp water bottle. When she finished she stood up on shaky legs and pulled my jeans up.

"Thank you Percy…I've found my new flavour favourite" I had to kiss her then after what shed just given me, then really thank me for it! By the gods things were great.

"Annabeth what about you though?" she smiled as I asked that

"Percy" she whispered into my ear

"I came when you came in my mouth… it really is my new flavour to love"

After that she almost ran of with a smile plastered on her face. I walked around camp to try and get a hold of myself when a familiar voice cried out

"What'ho Percy?" As Chiron rolled up in his wheel chair

" Are you alright Percy you seem, confused of sorts?"

I nervously shrugged

"Just happy to be back I guess" I really hope Chiron didn't find anything out but Chiron was looking blankly off into the distance as if searching for something.

"Um Chiron what do you know of Eros?" Chiron grunted looking back at me.

"Oh just a primeval god of sorts imprisoned and all after some incident, why do you ask?"

"Nothing really somebody made a joke about it earlier" Chiron just raised his eyebrow at that

"Percy you know you can tell me anything right?" I felt embarrassed about it then, like a voice was tell me to leave this all alone.

"It's nothing really" Chiron had that look then, id seen it before he knew I was hiding something but he held himself back. The last time he did that was when we were hiding Nico's secret of being the son of Hades after the time we had to rescue Artemis and Annabeth. I heard muttering off in the distance as we walked

"What's all that?"

"O the Hunters of Artemis are stopping by for a while, actually it was done very suddenly really" I spotted a figure hugging Annabeth as they turned around I saw that it was Thalia. She waved and I waved back until I noticed that she was looking at me funny, a bit like some girls the other day I walked pass. I gulped as it looked a bit like the look that the serving girl who wouldn't stop flirting with me had.


	4. Chapter 4

The mist kept humans from seeing anything they didn't or couldn't believe in. In a way it showed how small they were to only see a fraction of reality. This was something that Eros missed, in the old days everybody could see these things now the world had circled in on itself. As Eros's wings stopped flapping he guided himself down into an alley. He still hadn't learnt everything yet so what part of New York it was, was amiss to him. His black wings disappearing as his feet hit the wet ground. The rain was something common to this city or everybody thought so from what Eros could tell. Pushing the glass door aside Eros walked into the old dinner it had been shut since the modern economic drop but Eros could care less about that. She was already there in her full cloak as always, the black and pink material had hundreds of little stones worked into the cloth it almost looked like the night sky.

"Where have you been?" she said with scorn, Eros just laughed

"What my lady getting scared that I'll runaway?" today Eros had kept his suit only he'd changed to a purple and white striped shirt.

" That's impossible you said" Eros ignored her annoyance and sat on one of the red bar stools.

"It is my dear I'm most unfortunately bound to you until you release me… now please remove that silly thing I think you look really pretty without 'this all hiding' garb". The women snorted but pulled down the cloak so her face could be shown

"Now then Eros my dear please tell me where you've been?" the women had long thick black hair and had strong cheekbones. Her eyes were grey but had a subtle or hidden power to them. Eros as always had the ever-shifting purple eyes a reflection of himself in most aspects

" Checking on your dear hero also making the needed arrangements as ask for. I have found Nesoi their most delighted after all those poor goddesses doesn't get much attention and they were one of the first…" the women made a loud grunt to interrupt him

"So they will help us?" Eros made a large grin as he jumped off of his seat and strolled over to her. His hand gracefully coming to her chin, his hum rubbing her red lips

"Yes my dear" he whispered into her ear leaning closer bring his mouth to hers. After a minute she pushed him violently

"Don't do that again" she panted as Eros brushed of his suit

"Sorry… after all it is my element and all…Zeus has lightning, Hades the underworld and I have kisses" his grin was ever present as he strolled about the dinner.

"That still doesn't explain what took you so long?"

"Well my lady… I had to check Percy but I've already said that but might I say the boys coming along well enough, after that I went recruiting finding those you might join us" the women raised an eyebrow

"You know people that would go against _her_?"

"O don't act surprised after all she's not the only primeval god, I'm a perfect example showing there more things out there as old and strong as she. Some of them have children and I'm friends with a lot of the more discrete ones at that, in fact I've invited a couple here for you actually" Rhea nodded

"Now afterwards I'll have leave my Lady to deal with the next stage of the plan" the door opened with a clink

"Hey I haven't even heard phase one yet" a women walked in she must have been between twenty to thirty and in golden suit. Her hair was tied at the back in a bun and her dark glasses shielded her eyes. Eros greeted her with a handshake

" My dear Eusebeia how has this world treated you?" she smiled

"Less than I would have hoped" she stepped aside as another person ran in from the rain. It was a small boy with a weirdly round head and short white hair. Eros nodded to him.

" Phantasos" the boy nodded and took a seat. Eros looked to Rhea

" He's here on behalf of his farther after all Hypnos does basically just sleep constantly" a snort behind them caused them to turn toward the kitchens. A few seconds later a teenage boy strolled into the scene a plastic mask on his face of a sad clown

"You know that I really like masks right?" the teen said with an Irish accent then pulled away the mask to show a boy with a hawk like nose, brown curly hair and some very white teeth to the point it looked creepy.

" Momus glad you could come after all I'm sure you could be useful" Momus took an over dramatic bow to Eros's words.

"Now that leaves Moros to show up and…"

"Wait" Eusebeia interrupted,

"I thought you said that Dolos was also coming?" Eros nodded

"He is already here, he's being invisible on that seat there" Eros pointed at a seat as an air blurred around it and a figure appeared lazing on it. He wore a long brown coat and seemed plain enough with a simple shirt and jeans.

"Ever time man, ever time man, how do you do that?" Eros rolled his eyes

"I'm a primeval remember you deception doesn't work on me" there was a knock at the door as a six foot tall man walked in, Moros. He was a block of muscle with a buzz cut, beard and several scars on his body

"You rang?" Momus laughed at Moros

"I always loved this guys sense of humour"

Eros leaned up against a table

"Now, my dear gods and goddesses my dear lady Rhea would like to discuss joining our enterprise… trust me your going to want to hear this"


	5. Chapter 5 Thalia

Percy POV

I'd normal start by saying that I've been enjoying camp but the past week has been well… hell. I've been avoiding Thalia as best I can. Whenever we do meet she just looks at me with 'that look'. Annabeth hasn't noticed which is even weirder as normal she picks up on, well everything. I've managed to keep myself under control, which has been even harder. To explain I'm feeling more horny daily but I normal just ignore it and it disappears but then I see Annabeth who kisses me or just decides to shake her hips while walking away and I'm loosing control all over again. When Chiron asks why I'm late I lie saying I slept in or something instead of the truth that I've been trying to calm down to stop the tent in my pants or in the mornings jerking off to try and keep me relax in the day. The worst part is I don't feel bad, I mean I feel annoyed but part of me is enjoying it and it makes me crazy having this contrasting mind. Thalia is persistent it seems as her uniform comes with skirts which due to the warm weather she now wears. Man she's cute I try not to look at her in that way but man my eyes cant help but drift to her, that part of me that wanted to see if Annabeth would give we a bj comes back asking me what Thalia would be like. When she catches me looking she just smiles. After I saw she started smiling like that I spent as much time away from her as I could. But then Annabeth came to me after dinner at the Pavilion. She was talking to Thalia and wanted to know why I'd been avoiding her. I say I haven't, she says its made Thalia upset and to sum up I ended up agreeing to go to the hunters camp to talk to her, a friendly party for the old gang.

The hunters had set up a camp of tents by the woods. All the hunters themselves were already in their tents it was dark now when everybody should be in their cabins which is why Annabeth thought it would be fun. I slip into the tent where the gang should be to find Thalia putting more wood on to the centre fire. The hunters tents still were weird they were bigger on the inside then the outside. The rectangle camouflage thing on the outside was now on the inside a large round tent that could fit about thirty people around the centre fire. Red rugs and pillows were down to make it more comfortable. Thalia noticed me and jumped up

"Percy" she said before giving me a hug " it's been too long"

"I missed you too Thalia, where's everybody else?"

Thalia shrugged

"Grover's out on some save the earth thing which leaves Annabeth who's just late I guess" she pulled me to the back where we rested on some pillows. When she gave me that 'smile' I distracted her by asking her what's she'd been up to as a hunter of Artemis. The conversation went one and we drank a small bit of wine but we didn't get drunk, trust me I wasn't going to get drunk near this girl. Things were going well for the first time since the hunters arrived I felt relaxed around her.

"Percy?"

"Yes Thalia"

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"Err…err"

Thalia looked at me then with real concern in her electric blue eyes.

" Promise to not make things weird" she nods in response the fire throwing shadows along the left side of her face. I take a minute and decide if I talk maybe I can stop this from going on any longer.

"Thalia, you've been acting differently… when I look at you, you have this look in your eye like you…"

"Like I want you?" Thalia answered

I gulp; I love Annabeth I remind myself

"Percy I came back to camp because of you. I was in the middle of Maine chasing the Karkinos, then one night I thought about you, then the next and well I couldn't stop. Thinking about you made me feel things I haven't felt before"

Before I could react she jumped me, her mouth meeting mine and I tried to resist. Her hands came up holding my head

"Please Percy, I want you"

I relaxed into her mouth; her tongue and mine meet. I could taste the sweet taste of the wine in her mouth, as her tongue swirled with mine. I knew she hadn't kissed anybody before but I still couldn't help enjoying it. Her hands moved down to my chest. The voice in my head was back, the wanting urge to try this new experience. It made my hands travel up her back. Her mouth drifted around my neck kissing to my ear

"Please Percy I want this, I want you"

The conflict in my head gave out and I pushed Thalia forward onto her back. She was next to the fire now, the heat prickling our skin. She leaned up and pulled off my shirt as I took off her top. Her black bra was also grey in the military camouflage style of the hunters. I kissed her neck and made my way to her nice firm chest. Her hands were at my waist hurrying to get to my boxers as I took off her bra and threw it away. I tugged my jeans of and threw them off behind the pillows but I didn't care were they landed. Thalia's breasts were perhaps small but nice and firm I kissed and tasted each, which made Thalia moan underneath me. Our hands meet as Thalia's skirt was pulled down, my hands rubbed her thighs as it came off. Now we were left in just our underwear. She pulled herself up on one elbow to kiss me again with real passionate lust this time.

"Fuck me Percy Jackson" her words just made me want to take her; it wasn't like Annabeth this was something primal. I franticly kissed her chest as her moans filled my ears. Her hands were sliding down my chest to my boxers as kissed up her chest to her neck. Her hands were now grasping my boxers as I nibbled her ear.

"Percy please I can't take this" I stopped to look at her

"Percy stop teasing and fuck me!" I think I almost growled as I went down to her panties. Grabbing them with my teeth and pulling them down and throwing them away, Thalia couldn't wait much more her hands very quickly had my boxers down and off. Thalia when she saw my dick her eyes widened and I swear she bite her own lip. She grabbed my head dragging me down to her, are mouths once again on one another's. My right hand circles underneath her cupping her ass while I push her legs more open with the other. She all the while doesn't protest or talk just keeps kissing me holding my head down to her by her own right arm, the other hand tangles into my hair. I have to break the kiss to gasp for her and then I enter her. She looks at me with those blue eyes as she cries out, I feel like I should stop but she looks at me with those lust filled eyes and just says

"Keep going!"

I go deeper and she moans more but I don't know whether its pain or pleasure. Thalia's never been with anybody before maybe she likes abit of pain but I'm drawn back to her from my thoughts as she pulls me in for another kiss. I start moving my hips thrusting into her, by the gods she feels amazing perhaps tighter than Annabeth. Her tongue is as electric as her personality, franticly moving in my mouth. I needed more; she wants more as her little hands grab my hips trying to make me go faster than my current pace. Our mouths part as I straight my back looming over her. I push her legs outwards making her look like some upside down T, I'll have to remember to hit myself later for such a bad description but when your about to go primal and fuck a girl as hot as Thalia any sense of English goes out the window.

She's already panting as I start again giving her what she wants, I start thrusting harder into her. My hands grab her knees for support. I pick up my pace as her moans grow louder.

I try to control myself, fucking Thalia's amazing watching her firm chest bouncing as I go faster, hearing her groan beneath me is too much. She's so wet and were both warm from the blazing fire. Her hands grip the floor as her body tenses

"O gods! I'm cuming!"

I watch as she screams louder than before, her eyes shutting close as she riders her orgasm. I have to grip her tighter to stop myself cuming in her, her wet pussy was getting tighter as she came and it was torture. We didn't have a condom; I couldn't get her pregnant so I focused on not cuming in her. I slowed myself as she still lying on the floor sighed.

She was panting still when I decided to enjoy her more, give her more. I quickly slid my right arm down her back pulling her up onto my lap. Her eyes were wild again as she met my lips she had realised what was happening so she wrapped her legs around my waist. She screams again as my hips began to bounce her on my lap, I feel my dick sliding up into her soaking pussy over and over again. Thalia places her hands onto my shoulder so she can push herself off me only to slide back down again. She's less experienced than Annabeth, Annabeth some how knew to rotate her hips but it takes Thalia a few minutes before she starts to experiment in moving her body more. I kiss her neck tasting her skin. Were both sweating now as the fire and sex build up. My hands grip her firm ass, as I have to concentrate on not cuming. Thalia's hot, sweat covered body's making me go wild. I nibble her ears again and she responds with a low moan. She grips me tighter as she has her second ever orgasm. She screams again over my shoulder before collapsing onto me then rolling off my lap onto the floor. Her eyes are closed but her face looks like she's in bliss unlike me. I lean backward finding a pillow to hold me up; I keep gripping my hands balling them into fists repeatedly. I'd managed to control myself but I'm so close to exploding. My cock's so big and strained it feels like the slightest touch and I'll cum.

Then I see Thalia she's staring at me or more my dick. She rolls onto her stomach before raising up on her hands and knees. Her eyes lock with mine as she crawls over to me. She stops centimetres away from the head of my cock. Her right hand lightly brushes up the underside of my cock, then trailing back now again. She moves closer and wraps her whole hand around it, I groan from how sensitive my cock is now. She starts jerking me off painfully slowly. Her little hand stops as she moves closer to me and then puts it into her mouth. I hiss, as her tongue that felt great on my mouth now feels even better on my dick. Seriously I don't know whether its because I'm about to explode or she's got a better tongue but she does much better blowjobs than Annabeth. I miss a breath twice as her head bobbed up and down taking more and more of my dick into her mouth. I groan, as I can't take it anymore, my hips jerk and I cum in her mouth.

She gages a little as its her first time but then swallows it all.

"Percy you taste amazing"

I can't help but smile

"Thank you"… wait did I just say that… I couldn't think of anything better?

Thalia hands roam my chest

"Want anymore?"

Before I can reply she pulls me over and rolls me onto my back. Now she's on top, my hands run up her stomach and feel her firm breasts. She smiles as she lowers her self onto me

"I want you Percy," she says as she starts to ride me. Her moans grow as she picks up the pace quicker

" I want you all night Percy Jackson!"

I didnt know we were being watchted or even worse that it was Annabeth who was watching us.


	6. Chapter 6 Thalia & Annabeth

Annabeth POV

I couldn't believe it, when Thalia asked to meet up after hours I didn't know what would happen. I was a little late because I had to talk my way round one of the younger campers but then when I did arrive I… I saw Percy, with her, my best friend. Thalia naked laying on the floor moaning while Percy, he… I can't even think for the right words. I felt an immediate stab of pain and betrayal, even worse than when Luke had left us and tried to destroy Olympus was nothing compared to this. I sat there kneeling on the floor while Percy just kept doing her. I had watched Thalia scream her orgasm twice then take Percy in her mouth before jumping onto him before I finally left silently. Now I lay on my bed unsure of what to do, I love Percy but by the gods I should hate him in a way this wasn't the worst part or the weirdest. I should have just shouted the moment I went into the tent doorway but no I hid, I just watched. He even then I should have done something but…but…but, well part of me… I think… enjoyed it. As I'd watched my boyfriend just…I don't know why but I couldn't help but be a little aroused. My hands had stared to move on me. I just had this urge to…to just touch myself. When my hands had moved closer to between my legs the shock and weird feelings had become too much and I'd gotten out of there. I just tried to sleep it off in my cabin, I sat there alone in my cabin the next morning thinking about what I'd seen and I just got that weirdly aroused state again. I avoided Percy that day and Thalia, I couldn't stand to look at them I was so confused about how to feel I had no idea how to or what to say to them. The next day I woke up and waited till the cabin was empty I just lay on my bed thinking. I mean some couples didn't always stay with each other right? Some people swung or is it swing? But Percy hadn't asked or Thalia… would I have agreed. After thinking it though over and over again. Percy had defiantly cheated on me that was clear but I didn't want to dump him, I still loved him. As I got though the camps day I couldn't help run into Thalia I tried to act normally to her but I was relieved when she left. I finally found peace on one of the camps slopes but a familiar voice disrupted my thoughts.

"Annabeth?" said Chiron

I almost fell over when he spoke it had come as such a surprise.

"O sorry, what did you say?"

Chiron smiled to himself

"Lost in thought? I must say most unwise for a demigod"

I understood his logic, not seeing a wheel chair approaching could well have been a monster and she definitely wasn't going to go down in history as the demigod who was killed while day dreaming.

"I'll be more wary next time, did you want something Chiron?"

Chiron adjusted himself in his wheel chair looking weirdly uncomfortable.

"I didn't mean to ask but… have you noticed anything… about a certain son of Poseidon would you?"

I felt my face blush and I turned away

"Err…what aspect would you be enquiring about?"

Chiron sighted

"It's probably nothing it's just… something's different I think… I don't know maybe it's just a nervous trick upon my mind"

Before they could speak anymore the horn blew for the nights feast so Chiron and me split ways. Chiron was right something about Percy was different but whatever it was I just wanted him more for it, she'd been so happy only two days ago. Percy was prefect as he was, perhaps Chiron was sensing that Percy and me had finally been 'together ' which had changed his behaviour. The more I thought on it that had to be it. The confusion finally stopped the next morning I was laying in my bed thinking about Percy and Thalia. I imagined them together and I couldn't help thinking about how…hot Thalia had looked, how much I still wanted Percy. My right hand gently moved up my body just to feel my breasts, my nipples were hard from thinking about Percy. I thought about tasting Percy or maybe Thalia. My left hand slid down my body as I thought about us, me and Percy. 

Percy POV

I felt guilty I mean Thalia was hot and she was amazing when we had sex but I loved Annabeth. I had cheated on the girl id fought for and now things were quiet. I hadn't seen Annabeth since that night. She was around the camp but never where I was. It had been three days since me and Thalia had been together and Thalia had spoken to her once on the second day I woke up each morning worried about her and what had happened. It's now the third day and still no Annabeth I ask around camp, her cabin and finally Thalia but still nothing. I was walking away from the big house when Thalia ran up to me.

"Percy I think she knows"

I gulp down the guilt

"What?"

Thalia spoke in a nervously fast pace which reflected the panic on her face, she felt as guilty as I did. After all she and Annabeth had known each other longer than Annabeth and me had gone out.

"She found me and said she wanted to talk to both of us in your cabin when the camp is quiet, when nobody is around. She didn't say what about but just her tone of voice and how she looked at me Percy… she must know!"

I felt my breathing pick up as my heart went into an irregular pace. Thalia was wearing her Hunter's gear as always. The camouflage top with the knee long skirt, It was somewhat of a relief that she had chosen herself a longer skirt than before when we'd been in the tent because it was making me less horny. I shook my head, thinking about Thalia wasn't going to help with Annabeth. We both walked down together to my cabin at midday. All the rest of the camp was competing in various games against the Hunters. The only people we saw was one girl from the Aphrodite cabin who was late she blushed when I looked at her, when she smiled back her eyes had that glint that Thalia had or those other girls had. I thought to myself that could cause trouble but I didn't have time to think about it as we walked up to my cabin door. Thalia and me held hands for a moment before opening the door, Annabeth was already inside sitting on my bed. If you're curious the bunk beds we use to have we donated to the other cabins, I mean my cabin only holds Tyson and me if he even visits camp. It seemed stupid to have all those beds so we exchanged them for two normal ones. Annabeth was just looking at us with her grey eyes

"Close the door please" she said in a strict voice

I did so and locked it with the new lock id gotten from the kids from the Hephaestus cabin, I thought it was a wise idea if me and Annabeth planned to do anything against the rules but I'm sure that's all about to end now. The silence was horrible for that first minute nobody said anything or made any noise. Then Annabeth stood up off the bed. She was wearing her normal jeans but she had decided not to wear the regular camp half blood shirt instead going for a yellow tank top.

"Annabeth I…" before I could speak she interrupted me

"I saw you Percy," her head moved to Thalia

"And I saw you"

Thalia to my right started to try to explain

"Annabeth I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you… I mean I didn't want… I didn't,"

Annabeth raised her hand to shut her up. She looked at me then back to Thalia, she walked a little closer to us and paused next to an almost shaking Thalia to stare at me.

"You know what I hate Percy Jackson"

I couldn't speak from how much I dreaded her rage

"I hate the fact both of you didn't tell me… how was I meant to join in?"

I almost choked then

"What?" before she could answer me she went up to Thalia and grabbed her face kissing her. Thalia was as shocked as me I heard her make a light grunt from the unexpected reaction. Annabeth kept kissing her with passion and as I watched Thalia relaxed into her moaning as she let Annabeth's tongue come into her mouth. Their bodies both swayed a little trying to finding some sense of balance. Thalia's hands moved up to Annabeth's hips. Annabeth finally pulled off her taking deep breaths while doing so. Annabeth grinned as Thalia laughed in relief.

"I think I may have wanted to do that for a while" Thalia said in-between breaths. All the while I stood dumb struck sure of what to do. Annabeth turned to me smiling then she started kissing up Thalia's neck. Thalia moaned lightly and let her head roll back. Brushing her lips up to her ear and whispered something to Thalia. Thalia giggled before kissing Annabeth again this time they started to move towards my bed until Annabeth's legs hit my bed end. Annabeth's hands went to Thalia's top pulling it up over her head and throwing it by my feet. Thalia moaned louder as Annabeth kissed the top of her breast that her black bra didn't hide. Thalia did the same taking off Annabeth's top to reveal her bright blue bra. I was getting incredible horny by this point as these hot girls made out next to my bed. Thalia was undoing Annabeth's jeans as she kept one hand on her gold curls kissing her. Annabeth's jeans were pulled down but Thalia couldn't go much further than just above her knees. A tent had formed in my pants as I watched Annabeth with her tanned body up against Thalia's paler body. Annabeth had bright pink panties on in stark contrast to her bra. Annabeth swayed her hips and used her own hands to remove her jeans and throw them across the floor. Annabeth went back to kissing Thalia's neck while her hands went under the hem of Thalia' skirt and more. Thalia moaned more as Annabeth moved her hands in Thalia's panties. Thalia took a few minutes to control her lust and reacted around Annabeth's back undoing her bra. As she flung the bra at me she gazed at Annabeth's chest. Her lips went to Annabeth's right breast while she kneaded the other with her hand. Annabeth groaned and in response went faster in Thalia's panties. I was still in shock unsure where or what to do but watch, I groaned as Annabeth stopped Thalia then went to her knees in front of Thalia, her hands went up under her skirt and pulled down her black panties throwing them at me. As Annabeth slowly slid back up she took off Thalia's bra sending it across the other end of the cabin. Now Annabeth only had her socks and panties on and Thalia only had her skirt, sockets and shoes left. Annabeth looked over to me.

"O… poor Percy he hasn't had any attention. Thalia shall we help him"

Thalia quickly took of her hunter shoes while Annabeth came up to me and kissed me. I broke it away quickly

"Annabeth I want you to know that I'm still sorry over…" she stopped me by placing a finger over my mouth and hushing me.

"Percy its fine, I thought it was hot and please… just have fun" she spoke in her o so sexy voice her eyes like Thalia had lust him them as they kissed me. At first they both tried to get my lips but it seemed to chaotic so Annabeth being the smart one let Thalia kiss me while she took of my shirt. Thalia defiantly was more wild when it came to kissing, it was hard to concentrate on what else was happening around me. With my shirt gone Annabeth went to my belt but I'm not sure like I say Thalia had me very distracted. I felt my jeans get pulled down and then Annabeth's hands slid up my thighs to my boxers. She messaged my dick though the cloth making me groan into Thalia's mouth at the sudden stimulation. Thalia stood back curious at my groan to see Annabeth dragging down my boxers. My erect cock made both of them lick their lips. Next thing I know Thalia's on her knees next to Annabeth staring at my cock. I moan as they both start licking the head and moving up and down the underside. Annabeth uses one hand to handle my dick while her other slips under Thalia's skirt. Thalia moaned as Annabeth's fingers found her clit. Annabeth smiled

"Thalia have you tried taking Percy in your mouth"

Thalia replied by nodding and moaning as Annabeth sped up her fingers under Thalia's skirt and jerking me off in the other hand. Annabeth giggled to herself.

"Why don't you take Percy first?" she asked her voice just so sexy to Thalia and me. Thalia in response put my dick's head into her mouth gently sucking while Annabeth jerk me off still. Thalia's tongue swirled around my head before flicking across my tip. Annabeth decided to switch things round so she removed her hand from the base of my cock and use it to gently push Thalia's head. Thalia quickly took the encouragement and started putting more of me into her warm mouth. Soon my hands are in her black hair pushing her up and down on my cock as her pace quickens. Annabeth moved behind Thalia both her hands rubbing and fingering Thalia, she kisses her neck and bucks her hips as Thalia does. By the gods Thalia's good at blowjobs. To my alarm she stops moaning and slows herself. She looks behind to Annabeth.

"Annabeth you have to try Percy…" she pauses to breathe "he tastes sooo good"

Annabeth kisses Thalia deeply before moving to me.

"So Percy does she give good blowjobs?" Annabeth asked innocently.

I mentally panic wondering what I could say… or should I be honest.

"Oh she gives them better than you" I went for the honest approach dreading id been an idiot. Annabeth shrugged.

"Well" she said jerking me off in her hands " I think I'll just have to change your mind" with that Annabeth went straight to deep throating me, gaining pace very quickly. I don't know how but she had gotten better since last time she had tried to suck me off, maybe it was a hidden urge to be better than Thalia but whatever it was her tongue was amazing. Thalia just sits there touching herself watching as Annabeth quickly finishes me off. I moan as I cum into her wet mouth. Annabeth moans enjoying the taste of me more than you'd think, she slows down but keeps sucking me making sure she has all my cum but she doesn't swallow it. Annabeth carefully takes me out her mouth painfully slowly the turns to Thalia grabbing the other girl by the back of her head she pulls her in for a kiss. While Annabeth holds Thalia's head in place with one of her hands, Thalia bridges the gap between them and places her hands on Annabeth's hips. The girls are so close now, Thalia closes her eyes as she opens her mouth for Annabeth's tongue. Annabeth then feeds Thalia my cum as they kiss, both girls moaning at the taste. I stand there seeing something id never imagine id see in real life. This has to prove that Annabeth is a genius. The girls finally break the long kiss after I groan from watching them together. Annabeth happily wipes her mouth on her hand.

"So… did I change your mind?"

I can't quite speak so I just nod making her laugh. Annabeth looks back to Thalia and they both jump up off the floor and get onto my bed. Annabeth pins Thalia underneath her before kissing her again.

"You know I've wondered what it would be like to kiss you" Thalia says as they break their kiss. Before Annabeth can react Thalia flips them over and starts trailing kisses down Annabeth's neck downwards. Annabeth's looks over to me, I'm still standing where I was… hell I didn't know what I should be doing I was just enjoying the show.

"Percy… don't you want to join in" Annabeth suggests in-between moans from Thalia who now has got down to her breasts. I quickly join them not wasting the invitation and decided to kiss Annabeth. I can taste Thalia on her tongue but I stop as Annabeth moans loudly into my mouth. I turn round to see that Thalia has gotten down to Annabeth's belly button. I remember then how much Annabeth liked to talk dirty, I mean she shouted out during sex unlike Thalia that just sexily moaned. I leaned down to Annabeth's ear while my right hand found her beasts to play with.

"Do you want Thalia to lick you?" I whisper to her, she groans in response as Thalia gets lower down.

" Do you want Thalia to lick your pussy Annabeth?" this time Annabeth replies

"Gods yes Percy"

I smile and look to Thalia who had listened while she got closer to Annabeth's panties.

"But if she's licking you what should I be doing?" Annabeth looks at Thalia and whispers back.

"I want to see you two again"

With that I moved away and down to the end of the bed with Thalia. Thalia was now kissing Annabeth just above her panties and it was driving Annabeth mad. Annabeth was rubbing her legs together to get some needed friction, from everything we had been doing Annabeth's panties were really wet. Thalia looked up to me to check I was watching as she finally kissed Annabeth's panties, her tongue sliding along the damp fabric. My still hard cock needed some attention so I slowly masturbated as Thalia made my girlfriend moan. Thalia stops just as Annabeth's moans start to get too loud. Both her small hands come up and pull Annabeth's now very wet panties off and with a flick of Annabeth's legs the piece of clothing fly's off somewhere into my cabin. Thalia goes back down onto Annabeth, first sucking and lightly licking her clit. Then moving onto licking her pussy, pushing her tongue in deeper. Thalia arch's her back making her skirt covered ass up, the skirt was longer than the others she'd been wearing in the past few days but even so in that position I could see more of her legs and I realised what to do. Thalia didn't see me come up behind her and let my hands down under her skirt. Feeling down her smooth skin to in-between her legs her tight pussy was as wet as Annabeth's. Pulling my hands back they slipped up to Thalia's hips, she now knew what was happening and wiggles her hips as encouragement to go on. I plunge my dick into her pussy remembering how tight she was, Thalia's head lifts off Annabeth's pussy as she loudly moans unable to lick Annabeth and have me at the same time. Annabeth places both her hands into Thalia's hair forcing her back down onto her. I speed up pumping into Thalia's tight wet pussy making her moan more which just gave Annabeth more pleasure. I'd never seen Annabeth more happy as her hips bucked and she repeatedly called out my and Thalia's names, like I said Annabeth seems to like being vocal in sex. Annabeth finally screams hitting her orgasm relaxing back into the bed with a happy sigh, closing her eyes to enjoy the feeling. Thalia free of licking Annabeth's pussy moans out loud, her pussy gets tighter as she reaches her own climax. I grip hard into her hips still pumping making her groan louder and her high greater before her tight, tight pussy is too much for me and I groan as I cum deep inside her. Her arms give out and she falls next to Annabeth with a blissful look on her face. I join them panting from all the exercise.

Thalia lightly kisses Annabeth

"Thank you for being so…understanding Annabeth"

Annabeth laughed

"Thank you for looking after my Percy" her hands drifted over my chest as she spoke, I leaned down kissing her, my love, my Annabeth. I looked over to Thalia

"I'm sorry Thalia I know we didn't have protection and I…" I stopped as both the girls laughed

"What?" I asked

" You are silly sometimes Percy" Annabeth told me

"Hunters of Artemis can't get pregnant, just like we don't grow up" Thalia answered


	7. Chapter 7 Rachel

Eros looked at the sleeping girl, Piper McLean. Eros gently ran a hand down her chocolate-brown hair, stopping at the skin of her face.

"My, my Miss McLean… you have been bad"

Eros chuckled to himself looking back over the young girl's room, the moon light filled the large room giving it a strange glow. Eros had his wings folded up to his back, trying not to break anything. He placed the pink backpack by her bed. He then from his hand formed a purple cloud, which transformed into a sealed envelope, which he placed delicately onto her bedside table. The envelope seemed old fashioned and sealed wax, again the wax was purple. Purple was Eros's colour, it was in his eyes, his powers even his very existence was filled with the colour. With his work done he left, spreading his wings and flying out the window into the night sky. Another task on his list done, Piper McLean was on her way. He'd already had to visit her once before, seems the girl had been charm speaking and almost got her self into trouble over a stolen car. But it didn't take much for a deity such as himself to sort the matter. Otherwise Miss McLean might have gone to some gods awful Wilderness school. That may have been part of other gods or goddess' plans but not his, he needed Piper and he needed her to go to Camp Half-blood. Next on his list of things to do was find a Leo Valdez, then he hated it but he needed to deal with the Romans. Eros had a long and painful history with Rome and as such Camp Jupiter seemed like the last place he wanted to go but he knew he had to. Once upon a time Eros hadn't had anything to do but be fun, but now he was working for a goddess, trying to stop his 'sister' primordial or primeval. Eros sighed he never cared for terminology, all he knew was he was as old as the earth and remembered seeing dinosaurs. Even worse than that Hera also was trying to make her plans against 'her_'_ as well. Eros would have to stop Hera soon, or her plans would cross with his own and he didn't have long before somebody started to notice something was happening. He laughed to himself, he was the true god of sex, some said that silly girl Aphrodite was but even she couldn't get around a girl being a 'eternal maiden'. Eros was an ancient power greater than Artemis and so her beloved Hunters were his no matter what words they said, he even had them believing a small delusion that those words meant they could have sex but just didn't get pregnant.

Rachel POV

Now I'm fine with being an oracle, really I am but… things were getting weird, now I and Percy sort had a thing. I got over it and he's happy with Annabeth but all of sudden I started having dreams about him, then visions and what I could remember was weirding me out. I remember…well…sex. To be blunt everything I can remember lately has Percy being naked. I decided to paint, passed out and when I woke up a very good-looking naked Percy Jackson was staring at me from the canvas. I decided to try it again and this time Percy wasn't alone. I freaked out when anybody gets near my room now in case they find all the paintings. And yes there's more than one, a girl likes to paint but for some reason all that happens is I blank out and get left with a nude Percy, or Annabeth. I knew it was really weird when I joined them in the paint. I finally realised no matter how many times I tried it wouldn't stop so I just stopped painting. As if to spite me I woke up with my hands… on myself shall we say. I wasn't sure what was happening to me so I got my old video camera and set it up in my room. If I went into a vision I could see first hand what I looked like. The results embarrassed me. To push me over the edge, seeing Percy like that was really turning me on, even if he was with Annabeth, in fact seeing Annabeth in my paintings naked was making me feel things, which made we very…confused. The only other things I'd been seeing was something about a black winged angel with purple eyes but I don't think its important. Seeing as going to school was now impossible I decided to take a quick trip to camp, I mean it couldn't hurt…

Percy POV

So life's been interesting. I've got Thalia and Annabeth with me a lot, in-between lessons or when ever we can we find time to hook up. I've given up jerking off now because normally one of them finds me and sucks me off. The camp hasn't found out yet, to them us hanging out is just being friends but we keep a watch out and normally meet up after dark. Annabeth and me are better than ever, we haven't discussed what we are exactly. However after having some fun the other night we talked a little. Annabeth has decided she must be bi-sexual from how much she's enjoying Thalia, and myself. It's rather odd at how much Annabeth and Thalia have suddenly… loosened up shall we say. Id almost forgotten all about Eros, it must sound stupid… I mean id met one of the oldest gods its something you couldn't forget but try remembering it all when two girls you're sitting with, nonchalantly discuss how much fun they find you naked. I'm trying not to sound too full of myself so sorry but really things are great. The camp may become a problem as everyday the more I walk around, the more 'looks' I keep getting. Mostly from the Aphrodite cabin I've found but the other day I went to the Hunters camp to spot one of them eyeing me so something tells me I'm going to have to deal with this soon. Annabeth has enough books for me to read so I might see if I can look up Eros, see if it can't explain some things. At the moment I'm relaxing, the weathers warm and so sunny it's hard to look up into the sky. Annabeth's lying in the grass with me, there's something so relaxing about being with her. Her warm body lying on top of me, her head on my chest. I was absolutely content when I heard running, Annabeth stirred on me while grumbling

"If its Travis Stroll asking about that map I found on Daedalus laptop, I'll kill him"

I lifted my head turning to look up, as I opened my eyes the sunlight made me blink. As my eyes adjusted to the sunlight I recognised the figure running towards me.

"It's fine its only Thalia"

Annabeth sighed relaxing again

"If she wants to make out, you have fun because I'm not moving"

I couldn't help but laugh

"She could just lay next to you, you wouldn't have to move… for a wise girl why didn't you think of that"

Annabeth just sighed

"Too sleepy to think seaweed brains"

Thalia stopped running as she found us, she was wearing her short hunters' shorts and a tight top that made me lose focus for a second.

"What you two doing" she asked in her seductive voice. I couldn't help but smile

"Well we're just enjoying the sun, Annabeth so much she doesn't want to do anything"

Thalia raised an eyebrow

"So you haven't heard?" she asked

I shrugged

"Haven't heard what?"

Thalia went on

"Rachel's' back"

I looked from where Thalia had run from

"I thought she was going to school…you know because of that deal with her dad, what was it called again Annabeth?"

Annabeth grumbled

"Percy…what did I say?"

I ignored her

"Might as well go see her it's been a while"

As I pulled my self up Annabeth grumbled with my leaving

"She had to ruin my day" Annabeth puffed as she lay on the grass alone. Giving up on trying to relax Annabeth pushed herself up. She patted the grass off her jeans and orange top.

"Fine fine, Thalia want to come back to Percy's cabin I'm sure we could find something to do"

Thalia jogged up to Annabeth and they linked arms.

"Sure, I'm certain we'll think of it on the walk " they walked away shaking their hips as they did so

"Don't wait up Percy" Annabeth called after me. After a moment of heavy breathing to steady myself and not think of their naked bodies in the warm weather…I mentally slapped myself for that one. Once I thought I was ready I made my way down to the where Rachel would be with Chiron. When I found them outside the big house at camp, Chiron looked concerned at Rachel. As I got closer I could hear more

"And its this… constant thing, it keeps reappearing now. I can't do anything because I might slip away and dream of it. I'm just concerned, has this happened to any other oracle"

Chiron in his full centaur form thrashed his horsetail.

"Well the odd case from a godly intervention but that would be something rather strong and I can't think specifically of anything unless you tell me more Rachel"

Rachel blushed

"Um…yes, well…err" Rachel seemed to erupt into babbling, as she looked away from Chiron she suddenly saw me and almost jump into me for a hug.

"Percy, by the gods it's been, well it feels like it's been forever. How are you and Annabeth or you two or…" She had a habit of speaking faster than I could really understand. I didn't know what to do as she went speaking a mile a minute. I looked to Chiron trying to break her death grip of a hug. I'm sure he was laughing but he was very good at hiding it.

"Um… I'll leave you two to it then" With that the old Centaur left, galloping away. Leaving me with Rachel, she put her face to my neck taking in my scent

"My you do smell good," she said blissfully. I then pushed her off

"Wow what was that?"

She madly blushed looking down at the ground

"Oh nothing, nothing. Everything's fine, just great how, how err are you?"

I knew she was lying, she wasn't being good at it by any count.

"Rachel you knew you can tell me anything, is anything wrong?" I stepped closer to her but she just flinched away, as if scared she'd catch something just by touching me. She checked her flower power clothes before speaking quickly

"Just some difficulty getting use to the oracle is all, shall we walk?"

I didn't want to push her, if there's anything you can learn from Chiron its best to let people deal with things themselves, asking only makes them more defensive. So I let her relax and calm out as we walked along. Things went back to normal eventually, she told me about how the Clarion Ladies Academy was going while I told her about how camp was working. The issue developed when we were passing by the cabins,

"Oh Percy I left my bag in your cabin I'll just go get wait here"

I felt my stomach perform more stunts than an Olympic gymnastic team. Panic flooded in my head

"No no no no, its my cabin I'll get it" I shouted as I chased after her, but Rachel just laughed as she ran to my door.

"Percy you don't have to be scared I promise anything under your pillow I wont tell Annabeth about" she laughed flinging open the door and running in. I almost charged at the door throwing myself into my Cabin. As I entered I heard groaning, at that moment I thought Rachel had found out our secret, instead it seems that Annabeth had found hers. Rachel and me looked at Thalia and Annabeth, both fully clothed thankfully, were watching something. A video camera from Rachel's bag, they had opened it up and were watching what Rachel had recorded. My mouth opened in shook to see it was Rachel naked on all fours or all threes as her right hand was playing with herself while her eyes blinked like crazy and she moaned. Rachel stood in shook and probably extreme embarrassment as her voice called out from the camera.

"OH Percy! Yes Percy please fuck me!"

As soon as Annabeth's eyes and Rachel's met she burst into tears and ran away. I really had no idea what in the underworld was going on.

"Annabeth… care to explain?"

Rachel POV

I found the cave that had been furnished for my visits. I sat on the floor head in my heads crying. The only thing that stopped me was hearing the wall of beads on string part as Percy walked in. I just couldn't look at him.

"Please Rachel there's nothing to be ashamed about" he said trying to comfort me.

Percy POV

She just shouted back

"What do mean ashamed about, didn't you see the video… I was and you… and just get out!"

I moved closer to her and she pushed me away, she flung herself up now angry with her eyes red from crying.

"It's all your fault anyway, me and you had something then its like hey presto I'm the fucking oracle, I can't date so now were just friends!"

I watched as she screamed at me, I had no idea what to do. How do you help an oracle was a question that hadn't come up in lessons. I looked at her lips as they shouted and a strange impulse hit me. I don't know why but as she got close to me I just… kissed her. I grabbed her head putting our faces together she instantly stopped as our lips touched. Her body relaxed and all her anger disappeared. Her hands drifted to my chest as my own went down. I felt her neck, sliding down her back until I reached her ass. I didn't grab anything so to speak, I just let my hands caress her, and they drifted along her back as our tongues met. Rachel had never done anything like this before, I was dominant in our kiss, as she had no idea how to use her own mouth. Her hands balled up on my chest and she pulled her head back, so shy something that she wasn't usually.

"Percy I can't, I mean I'm the oracle"

I shrugged

"So what Thalia was a huntress with an oath and she was fine"

Rachel's head swung round, wide eye with surprise

"WHAT?"

Luckily for me that strange urged kicked in and saved me by just kissing her again. I wasn't as gently as before, acting more rough as lust built up in me. I wanted her, I'd thought about it like this just after our kiss. Her red hair in my face as I again dominated our kiss. It was probably this burst of excitement on my part that made her finally choose. She gave in, her hands grabbed my head locking me to her. My hands grabbed her ass lifting her up and in response her legs wrapped around my waist. Several years at camp had built up my muscles so that I could easily hold her up. She slowly grinded her hips against me as my erection grew. She lightly moaned as she felt the friction between us. There was a ledge in the cave wall that acted as a shelf, it was about waist level so I moved us over to the cave side. All the while Rachel was getting use to our tongues, now she was getting rather good. It was a little confusing on the one hand we had kissed before and she had been fine then, on the other hand I don't remember her having a boyfriend before so she should be inexperienced right? My random mind ramble ended as one of her hands trailed down my chest to the top of my jeans. She thumbed about as she tried to undo my pants one-handed, after several seconds of her tiny hand fidgeting on it to no end I gently put her down on the rock ledge and stepped back and simply took of the jeans myself. She whimpered at seeing the tent in my boxers while I quickly flung my shirt away. Rachel seeing where this was going kicked her legs flinging the sandal things she was wearing back deeper into the cave. I mentally made a note that perhaps those where better foot wear, far easier to remove unlike my trainers. With my self finally down to just my boxers, Rachel was taking her arms out of her dress but I really didn't want to wait. I grabbed the hemline of her dress and hauled it up to her waist. Finding her wet bright pink panties I almost ripped them off as I pulled them down. Rachel's breathing increased as the small piece of fabric slid away from her legs onto the floor leaving her exposed. Her dress was all rolled up around her stomach letting me see her wet pussy and the matching pink bra that covered her breasts. Her pale skin made her red hair and pink under ware stand out. I pulled down my boxers freeing my cock just making her groan, she reaches out and pulls me close, our lips crashing together. At one moment she almost bites my lip as she feels my cock slide across her pussy. With one hand I played with her breast while the other grabbed her ass putting her into a better sitting position on the rock so I could fuck her. I pulled myself away from her sweet lips to look at her face.

"So oracle can you tell me the future?"

So looked at me her eyes dark with lust, as she nervously breathed

"Just fuck me please," she said almost whimpering as she felt my hard cock pass over her light pink throbbing pussy. Not wanting to disappoint I finally moved myself and thrust into her. She yelled as I entered her, I stooped to pause and gently kissed her to try to help. She breathed erratically but slowly calmed down. Her chest moving up and down with her pink bra only seemed to make me hornier. Again her legs found themselves around my hips. By all rights I should have been cold being naked in the cave but our body heat kept us warm. My hands held her hips as she moved against me, I took it as a sign and moved inside her. The slightest movement and Rachel groaned she seemed so sensitive. I went again and she moaned her eyes going half lidded.

"Oh fuck yes Percy!"

She manages to moan out as I continue at a steady pace pumping into her. She's the most sensitive girl I think I'll ever encounter, far more than Thalia or Annabeth by any rate. I'm just going steady and she's already writhing underneath me. Her breathy moans filling my ears as she grips on to me tighter wanting more. Both my hands grip her ass as she's now almost screaming, her voice echoing around the cave along with the sound of our flesh slapping together. In a really short amount of time I'm hearing her shout out as she reaches her climax under me. I groan as I feel her pussy spasm as I continue to pound her, her wetness running down my cock. She closes her eyes letting her head fall back, still in orgasm as I keep fucking her. It takes so little to please her that I'm still full of energy, her body's swaying in ecstasy as she almost falls off as her grip loosens around my neck. I slow down and gently let her back lay across the cave wall, her eyes open at the pause in my thrusts. I don't hold back as I did before I know now she can take it and resort to more forceful pounding. She almost immediately cums again screaming as I pound her. I kiss along her neck as she screams out a third time as she has another orgasm. I feel my muscle tighten as I approach it myself, her pussy spasming becoming too much to enjoy. I grunt as speed up for the final thrusts and just as Rachel screams all over again, I pull out and cum across her thigh. I sigh while my cum drips down her leg, her heavy eyes look at mine and then to her leg. She brings her right hand around wiping some of my cum onto her finger, then takes it to her mouth. Her red lips close around her finger and she moans as she tastes me.

"You do taste good just like in my dream, so what was this about Thalia"


	8. Chapter 8 Rachel, Thalia & Annabeth

Percy POV

Life can take some weird turns, after becoming a demigod you start getting use to the weirdness and just work with it. I mean I had been taught how to deal with monsters by a half-man half-horse teacher who could fold up into a wheel chair. Of course of everything I've seen, I really hadn't expected the three of my best friends to jump into bed with me. I loved Annabeth but we've been moving towards a more open relationship and Thalia and Rachel had sort of entered it. Annabeth has made sure we won't get caught, several plans with back up plans and all just to stop the rest of the camp from finding out. Sometimes I think they already know from the looks I get, not judgmental looks rather… lustful from most of the girls that is. I couldn't think about that now though, I had my hands full already. Now Annabeth and me had established a rule after we had the first threesome with Thalia that I would always have my first with Annabeth. What I mean is any sexy stuff me and Annabeth would do first before I could do it with another girl. However today I was breaking the rule, I didn't like breaking my word, but Annabeth had agreed to it before hand so it wasn't technically breaking the rule… I think. Me and Annabeth didn't have many rules, things just felt natural normally but after we started sleeping with other people it felt right to have some guide lines. Besides this was a different situation, by that I really should say it was concerning Rachel. So Rachel and me had got close but then she became the oracle after the…wait did we call the battle of Manhattan or just New York. Rachel's whimpers are making it hard to think straight, the thing is it turns out me getting together with my love Annabeth really upset Rachel even though she put a brave face on it all. We'd worked it all out to my relief but I really cared for my friends so seeing Rachel so upset really made want to do something nice for her. Much to Annabeth's compliant annoyance we'd decided… err she'd let me would actually be a more fitting statement. I'd never tried eating a girl out yet so it seemed like a fun thing to do with Rachel as make up for the ways things went with us. She was on my bed back in my cabin, lying down as I lay in-between her legs. Annabeth was in the corner with Thalia, I checked her now and then out of the corner of my eyes. I think she was jealous and even if she wasn't I was definitely going to have to do this with her very soon anyway. Thalia and her were both standing up and making out, Annabeth's hand already in Thalia panties under her skirt while the other rubbed her sides. Thalia was kissing Annabeth and playing with her breast. Thalia already had her top off showing everybody her black and white bra leaving Thalia left in only her underwear and her skirt. Annabeth was in her jeans and camp half blood shirt but she quickly took it off. Rachel had arrived at my cabin first so we had started quicker, which was why Rachel was lying back only in a pair of colourful pink socks and her red bra. I kissed her clit, my tongue lightly licking her sensitive body. When I mean sensitive I really mean it even the slightest stimulation sets this girl off, Rachel was most defiantly the most sensitive out of all of them by far. My hands hold her legs apart as she grips the bed covers, whimpers and little moans escaping her lips. Meanwhile in the corner Thalia's peeling Annabeth out of her jeans, I'm only in my boxers, my dick already formed a large tent down there but I focus on Rachel. My hands grip her thighs as I move down, I've never done this before but I could guess the basics. It was like an instinct telling me where to go or that voice that kept telling me to go on and see how far they would go. Annabeth's now only in her bra, as I look over our eyes lock and I can see just how horny she really is. Thalia gets down onto her knees and starts licking Annabeth, as always Annabeth talks dirty.

"Oh fuck yes Thalia lick me, show me what your tongue can do" she moans as Thalia grips my girlfriend's hips. Annabeth places her right hand on the wall to balance herself the other ran through Thalia's dark hair. My tongue slides over Rachel and even that's enough to make her groan. Her chest moving faster to keep breathing only gives me a great image of her breasts moving up and down.

"Want this Rachel?" I asked, my right hand rubbing her pussy.

"Yes" she moans

"Sure?" I tease,

"Yes please do it Percy," she says, a little nervous but she groans once my lips touch her. My tongue inside her making her moan louder, her breathing becoming heavy and her eyes closing as she gripes the bed tighter. It didn't take long to relax into, you just had to listen really. Every time she moaned louder I knew I'd found a key spot to stimulate her. This was Rachel though I'm not sure it really mattered much because her over sensitive pussy didn't need much to drive her wild but if I was doing this I was doing it right. Rachel bite into her red lips, still murmuring as her moans couldn't escape her mouth. Annabeth's dirty talk and groans filled the room while Rachel moans joined as her mouth opened as I lightly bite her. Rachel's breathy moans telling me where to go, my hand rubbing her clit gently as her legs moved either side of me. I soon had Rachel screaming as her orgasm over took her, I felt the spasming of her body around my tongue and tasted her cum. I finally pull away taking a deep breath to try to clear my head as Rachel finally opened her eyes looking at me. She looked at me with lust and want so I went down and kissed her lips and then her neck, her red hair spread around me. My hands rubbing her body as I still heard her quietly moan, enjoying me caressing her this way. I took my lips off her and brushed her hair away from her ear to whisper to her.

"We completely ok now?" I ask as my still hard cock in my boxers pokes into her leg.

Rachel turns onto her side and kisses me. I think that's a firm yes as she flips me onto my back, saddling me. Gods I hope we're done with the foreplay because I really could do some relief. My cock pokes at her pussy through the material of my boxers as she moves her hips rubbing us together. I grunt controlling myself, something I was getting better at. I'm sure I was after being able to hold off cumming inside Thalia the first time. Meanwhile in the corner Annabeth moans still as Thalia licks her pussy, Annabeth's eyes look at mine as she moans. Annabeth grips Thalia's hair making her stop and pull away to look up. Annabeth steadies herself and stands helps Thalia up off her knees.

"I think we can join in now" she says smiling at me. They both walk over and jump onto the bed either side of Rachel. All of them still with their bras on, Thalia only in a skirt and panties and Rachel with her socks. They were so sexy, so pretty and I loved them. But Annabeth was my girlfriend, my real love, if she had said no to this I would have done anything to stop. As it was she was kissing Rachel, holding her face as she kissed the other girl, Thalia quickly removing her hunter's shorts. I pull my self up so I'm sitting up giving me a better view of all three girls. Annabeth breaks away from Rachel and they spoke to each other too quietly for me to hear. What ever it was Rachel nodded and there was a sort of weird moment between them before they turned to look at me. All their eyes moving down my body to my boxers, they moved forward pulling down my boxers away and tugging my legs to throw my underwear away. I was left naked on the bed with three girls laying down staring at my cock.

"So Rachel" Annabeth said, "Percy wasn't clear on the details much so have you tried tasting him?"

Rachel blushes, she hasn't got use to being open about sex quiet yet. As the oracle I suppose she wasn't meant to after all but it just seem to be an another rule I'm breaking. As if I haven't broken enough rules in my life already.

"Err I've tried his cum… but I haven't…"

"Sucked him?" Thalia asked interrupting her, "Oh you should it's so much fun, Annabeth and me both did it during our first threesome… maybe we could make it a tradition?"

Annabeth smiled she gazed elsewhere as she thought it over.

"Perhaps… it sounds rather fun, Percy?"

I nodded, my hand rubbing my hard cock for some relief.

"Sounds good to me, wise girl"

Rachel watches my hand on my cock, silently deciding to herself as the girls get themselves comfortably close to my cock. Annabeth and Thalia rubbing Rachel's back encouraging her on as Rachel reached out her hand. She takes me in hand rubbing my cock slowly before putting her head to my tip. Licking gently she gets more confident kissing my dick as Thalia leans in and joins her. Annabeth leans down kissing my base and Rachel takes her hand away as three pairs of lips lick my cock. My hands in Annabeth and Thalia's hair as they continue to kiss and lick my cock, while Rachel slowly takes the head of my cock into her mouth. I moan feeling her suck me into her warm, wet mouth as her tongue licks my tip. Annabeth and Thalia pull back kissing my thighs as Rachel goes on taking more and more of me into her mouth. Rachel's already moaning as she sucks me bobbing her head up and down on my cock. Soon she's quickly taking me into her throat without even pausing to gag. Even Annabeth and Thalia gagged a bit when they first tried but not Rachel as she takes my whole cock deep into her mouth. Annabeth watches as she pulls back and slips a hand down Rachel, Rachel moans louder around my cock pausing. She lets my cock go, taking in a deep breath of air. Checking her side at Annabeth, Rachel moans again as Annabeth put another finger into Rachel's sensitive pussy going wild at the stimulation making her moan louder. Thalia grapes Rachel's head turning her to then kiss her, I watch as their tongues caress each other out of their mouth in front of me.

"That's so sexy" without realising, I've said that out loud, another one of my characteristics that isn't always helpful. But for once my careless mouth just makes both girls turn to me and laugh. Thalia looks at my cock as Rachel moans again from Annabeth's fingers.

"So Percy who is best cock sucker?" Thalia playfully asks

I moan as Thalia jerks me off with her hand while Annabeth continues to rub Rachel,

"Err…Rachel seems to be doing ever well" I say, again hard to think straight while I'm watching all this. Thalia gets a dark look into her eyes,

"Guess the spots still open for the best then," at that she put her mouth around my cock, her small mouth taking all of me in. Thalia moaned as Rachel watched as Annabeth eased on the finger fucking. Instead taking her hand away Annabeth brought them up and into her mouth. I can feel Thalia's tongue around my cock as I watch Annabeth licking her fingers, tasting Rachel. Annabeth finished to turn back to me.

"Nice but still not as tasty as Percy" she said as if analysing it. Thalia in response pulled her mouth away from my cock yet still keeping her eyes me with a grin.

"Yeah but who is?"

Before Thalia could get back to sucking me Annabeth grabbed my cock pulling it gently over.

"I think you'll find its my turn now" she said sweetly but something in her voice suggested it wasn't negotiable. She went straight to deep throating me, her all too familiar mouth feeling amazing. I never thought that I'd have three of my hot friends fighting over me before, or them all being so good at sucking me. I moan watching Annabeth, my hand on her neck gently rubbing. Her head moving up and down making me moan but just as I think I might lose control she stops. We both breath trying to control ourselves as Annabeth moves my dick over so it points to Rachel. Judging by Rachel's expression she was eager to get back to sucking me as she licked the underside of my dick. One of my fists balled as she twirled her tongue around the top. Annabeth let her hand drift back over Rachel again, only this time to play with her ass. Thalia noticed and decided to follow her, both girls massaging one of Rachel's butt cheeks as she took me deep into her mouth again. I could feel the tension build in me, I grunt feeling her wonderful mouth moaning around me as I struggle to control myself. I focus as my hip urges me to thrust upwards as I feel the end building up.

"I'm cumming" I tell them which makes Annabeth share a look with Thalia,

Thalia gets up as Rachel still seems unaware lost in her mouth as she sucks me. Annabeth gets next to me and gives me a quick kiss on my top lip.

"Percy?" she asks, I realise she talking to me not Thalia and I finally get to think straight as Rachel stops sucking me thanks to Thalia gently pulling her off. Annabeth whispers into my ear.

"Do you want us share it again or…" she says leaving the last bit out, she helps me up onto my knees. I can't help but see her breasts still clad in her bra.

"I want to cum on you" I blurt out, I'm really horny and under a strain at this point please remember. Annabeth moans,

"You want to cum on me Percy?" she says moving back and yet at the same time undoing her bra. She lets herself down onto the bed, Rachel and Thalia watching while rubbing themselves.

"Cum on me Percy, cum on my tits…my nice big tits" she says slowly, laying down on the bed, her head close to the end of the bed while her hands rub up and down her chest. I lean over her, my hand jerking my cock off over her breasts, as she keeps talking dirty to me. I moan as I loose it, my cock shoots my load onto her chest and then another. I sigh feeling the sweet pleasure mixed with the relief, while I slow my rubbing the odd final bits of cum landing onto Annabeth. besides me, Thalia and Rachel move over. Thalia leans down kissing Annabeth as Rachel wipes a line of cum from between Annabeth's breasts. Licking it clean into her mouth, moaning at the taste. As Annabeth and Thalia part, Annabeth uses her finger to take some cum of her nipple and then putting it into her mouth. She doesn't swallow instead holds it in her mouth like before, then kisses Thalia sharing my cum. I lay down on Annabeth's left side. Watching as Thalia did the same with Rachel leaving me to kiss my girlfriend. Annabeth and me close our eyes forgetting everybody else and just kissing each other. My hand on her cheek feeling her soft skin as we kiss slowly. When we stop we let our heads rest on one another. I sigh happy and content next to my beautiful girlfriend. I wake up from our intimate moment when I hear Thalia's voice.

"Arw… you two are such a cute couple"

I look up to see Thalia grinning and Rachel sucking her finger with what looked like the last of my cum leaving Annabeth with a wet sticky chest. I think Thalia was teasing us honestly but I couldn't care. Annabeth looked at herself, fully naked on my bed with her chest wet from cum and two girls licking and wiping it off her.

"What you didn't save me any?" Annabeth said disappointed,

Rachel rolled her eyes,

"Hey you got this before we did and when ever you want"

I looked at her, my cock still hard and ready for another round.

"But you're at camp right?" I said, my hand finding its way between Annabeth legs.

Rachel sighed not noticing Annabeth whimper at me as my fingers rub her pussy.

"Sadly I have to go, my parents rang up speaking about something urgent I have to get back to…I'm not having any err… weirdness anymore though so I think I get back to less fun regular education."

I look at Annabeth and smile,

"Well I would be wrong to not have a good going away party?"

Annabeth grinned back,

"Yes but I think it should just be us…say right now"

With what was Annabeth's effective blessing on the whole thing I pounced at Rachel. Rachel giggled as I pushed her onto back, leaning over her I kissed her again, my tongue intertwined with her. Annabeth and Thalia moved behind us as I pushed into her, instantly she moaned loudly. I felt Both Thalia and Annabeth next to me as I pause. Thinking to myself that this isn't the best way to include everybody I decide to stop. Before Rachel can question what I'm doing I gesture for Annabeth and Thalia to move back. I make Rachel yelp as I flip us. Now I've got Rachel on top of me, her eyes looking at me with a mixture of lust and well excitement of not knowing where this was going. However Annabeth already has, even though I hadn't actually finished thinking this through in my head, my girlfriend has already got the idea. Annabeth crawls over to my head that dark lust always in her eyes. Thalia has already got up close to Rachel, her hands rubbing Rachel's body as Thalia presses her body to Rachel's from behind. Annabeth climbs onto my face, a position we haven't tried yet and I feel Rachel finally start moving her hips. I try what I did on Rachel with Annabeth, licking her clit at first and then moving down to her Pussy. Both girls' moans fill the room as Rachel rides my cock and Annabeth my face. Like before I get more confident as I go on, carefully listening to Annabeth's moans and then going deeper. She's not as sensitive as Rachel but I soon get her moaning, her hips moving her on top of me.

"Oh Gods Percy! Right there!" she screams above me as I grip her thighs tighter, finding what she likes. Rachel leans back, probably due to Thalia touching her as she moans louder and quickens her pace. The feeling of Rachel on my dick and Annabeth's pussy in my face is amazing as my own hips jerk upwards into Rachel. I can feel my own body twitch as I get close to cumming myself. Rachel screams out my name as her pussy spasms in her own orgasm. I grunt under Annabeth as I struggle to control myself feeling Rachel in ecstasy on me. Just as I think I can hold myself together Rachel cums again, her body freezing on top of me as she groans now unable to move. Thankfully Annabeth cums on top of my face, I taste her cum as she call out my name and lap it all up. Both girls pull off me and my hand goes straight to my cock trying to control myself as I'm so close to cumming, I'm a half a beat away from exploding on my own camp bed. Granted being the son of a sea-god could help in cleaning it up but I'd rather not find out what that's like. I pull myself up as Annabeth lays next to me a pleasant look on her face and Rachel doing the same at the end of the bed, the only one left is Thalia. She climbs on top my lap and kisses me. Theres an urgency between us as we don't waste time as I penetrate her tight soaking pussy. She moans, she hardly talks much in sex anyway, as both our bodies move. I thrust hard and fast and she only kisses me back. We're almost feral just like our first time when we fucked in her tent next to the fire. I moan unable to hold out long as grip her ass, pushing her deeper and making her moan louder. Her hands are gripping my hair so tight I think she might start pulling it out. Sweat drips down as I watch her body move with mine, her face strained as she too is close to exploding. I don't hesitate as I moan, my cock shooting off my cum deep into her. I keep thrusting wildly and Thalia misses a breath between moans as she cums. Her eyes shut tightly and her mouth hangs open as she moans and breathes heavily. I grunt feeling her tight pussy spasm around me, milking whatever cum I have left in me. I breathe deeply trying to stop my heart from beating ten million miles a minute. Thalia rests her head on my shoulder as I fall back. I close my eyes with Thalia on my chest, my cock still actually in her. Annabeth snuggles up on my right side and puts an arm around me. My heart is getting back to a normal rate as Annabeth whispers into my ear.

"I love you Seaweed brain," she says.

I turn my head and opening my eyes to look at her face. I stare into her grey eyes.

"I love you wise girl" I simple say before kissing her.

On top of me Thalia moves, watching us.

"I love too… but as two fun fuck buddy friends, don't go getting wild ideas Percy"

I laugh lightly as Rachel falls down to my left.

"I just love being here" Rachel says, her face still red from all the exercise.

I lean over and kiss her cheek.

"I'm glad were cool…right?"

Rachel shares a look over my head with Annabeth.

"Oh having great sex really fixed everything Percy"

My eyebrows knit together

"That's not sarcasm is it?"

Rachel smiles

"No Percy I'm being serious, were good"

By the look on her face she was being serious. I was glad things between us were fixed and I could finally relax. We all just lay there unable to move, all just too comfy with each other.

"Err we have about twenty minutes before we need to go" Annabeth said,

Thalia grumbled,

"Crap! I hate trying to find where my clothes went"


	9. Chapter 9

Eros sat in the woods, taking a large fallen tree trunk as his seat. The sky was once again night and he looked up to the stars above. Hundreds of tiny distant lights and for once the sky was clear enough to stare at them. Eros recognised most of the constellations however a new one did interest him. A huntress it seemed to make and he recognised Artemis's power all over it. After all with his blessing on Jackson messing with Artemis's hunters he'd gotten familiar with it. As he looked he could feel it, a life force or something that once lived. Had Artemis made somebody into a constellation during his imprisonment. By Chaos how many years had passed since he was free and he was still getting his head around all the history both normal and godly. Before Eros could look any further into it he felt the presence of gods, he heard the sound of trees being pushed aside and waved his hand over the ground. A flame of purple fire erupted from the ground providing light and warmth. Figures came out into light, emerging from the woods and one out of thin air. Moros, Momus and Dolos all arrived. Moros sat his weight of muscle causing the earth a quick shake, Moros wore an old beaten up vest and pants that were dirty and ripped in several places. He sighed rubbing his large hands over his buzz cut of blood-red hair. In the purple fire the scars that marked years of fighting seemed to take an altogether grimmer look. Dolos took a seat on stone that sat in-between some tree roots off to the side. As always Dolos wore simple uninterested clothes, a better way to blend in and remain unnoticed. He pulled over the hood of his coat to hide his features.

"Dolos, is that really needed?" Eros asked.

Dolos shrugged.

"Nobody has seen my face since ten BC and I intend to keep that record thank you"

Next to Eros on the tree trunk Momus laughed.

"And since then all women have been spared the horror of your face" Momus said from behind his mask. Tonight the mask was of a fat bald man laughing madly, painted tears running down the yellowish skin of the mask and thick white teeth hiding Momus's own. Dolos grumbled to himself trying to ignore Momus, after all getting into a debate with the god of mockery wasn't a wise idea as many had learnt. The youthful god Momus lounged on the tree trunk, his wizard outfit he'd stolen from a ten-year old in New York was too small for him revealing his own clothes underneath. Under the red and orange fur of the wizard custom was only a pair of jeans and a shirt with a yellow smiley face on it. Eros clapped his hands looking around them.

"So news, report how did it all go?" He asked,

Moros spoke first.

"I found a few gods I use to fight with and got their support"

Eros nodded with a smirk.

"Great…Dolos?"

Dolos shrugged.

"I'd rather ask how has your work been going?"

Eros raised an eyebrow.

"Any problems here Dolos?"

Dolos waved his hand across them.

"We're some short aren't we?"

Eros nodded while Moros checked himself before looking at Dolos.

"Your not accusing him of anything are you?" Moros asked making Dolos shift in on his seat.

"What? no, no man, I'm just keen to know the bigger news rather than our chores really"

Eros waited for silence before letting his wings spread out in comfort.

"Well her ladyship wont be attending our little meet ups for security reasons after all dark things are stirring…"

Before he could go on Momus interrupted

"Oh so it is Ladyship or lady because I was curious about whether she is still technically a queen or not?"

Moros grumbled,

"I told you that Hera is queen as Rhea was effectively dethroned during the titan war"

Momus laughed to himself,

"Hera! More like queen of bitchiness than gods…"

Eros grunted making both of them quiet.

"Momus please may we go on and leave your lack of manners?"

Momus smiled a dark evil grin.

"Sure… after all you are a Primeval"

Eros flexed his wings and expanded them to their full reach. One wing slapping Momus fully in the face knocking off his mask and pushing backwards and off the tree trunk. Momus winced as Eros just went on.

"Putting aside damn terminology. Phantasos wont be joining us, he took my proposal back to his farther Hypnos in the underworld but Hypnos declined. However there was good news out of this."

Dolos raised his hooded head,

"Oh…what?" he asked.

Eros grinned himself just thinking about it.

"The Goddess who guards Hypnos overheard it all and joined us instead"

From behind Momus laughed as he pulled himself up and rejoined them.

"That's great, really great"

Eros went on.

"Even so she made sure Hypnos or Phantasos wont tell anybody about us"

Dolos leaned forward,

"What about the oracle?" he asked.

Moros looked between them.

"What's this?" he said confused.

Eros sighed.

"Rachel, Rachel Elizabeth Dare… I hadn't taken her into account. The blessing and the Oracle of Delphi don't go together well. I visited her house and the paintings prove my suspicion right. After meeting with Jackson things seem to have sort themselves out but she shouldn't be an oracle once no longer a maiden"

Dolos nodded.

"But she can't be allowed to go without powers ether otherwise Apollo may notice it"

Eros rolled his eyes.

"Oh trust me pretty boy wont find out… I've had to step in and mess with how she's the oracle,"

Momus interrupted again.

"Like the hunters?"

Eros nodded.

"Aye like the hunters I've given her a small delusion or at least she wont question it for now and allowed her to keep her powers while stopping the spirit of Delphi from protesting in a manner of speaking…besides the maiden rule was already somewhat flexible with May Castellan."

Momus again cut in.

"While she never got to become the oracle so…but she wasn't a maiden before if that's what you mean yes"

Silence filled the woods as the purple flames flickered.

"Well…" Dolos asked, " What do you want us to do?"

Eros leaned back.

"Not much, I've already used her parents to get her out of camp without suspicion but things are progressing quickly. Sooner or later we'll be found out and all hell will break loose. I want you to kidnap her, by the time somebody starts to wonder how long it's been since they heard from her we'll be found out anyhow. But I have another task as well… I need a demigod tracked Nico di Angelo."

Momus raised an eyebrow.

"I thought that was a shop?"

Dolos put his hands to his head

"Nico you jester not Nike… how do you confuse that? There was a whole last name for the sake of chaos?"

Moros clicked his knuckles.

"Do we need to kidnap this one as well?"

Eros shook his head.

"Not yet I need him to do something first before we can grab him"

Dolos stared at Eros in thought.

"Wait… did you get the book?"

Eros chuckled,

"Sort of and things are moving gentlemen. We've getting more support, Eusebeia is working with the Nesoi so everything will be ready… and I need to have a little talk with my sister"

Moros raised a hand.

"And her ladyship… or lady Rhea" He said with a glance at Momus.

Eros stared into the fire, the purple flames dancing and writhing under his control.

"The main demigods should just about all be in hand, Piper McLean and Leo Valdez should be arriving at camp, then we deal with camp Jupiter once we're ready"

Momus coughed.

"Assuming Hera doesn't find out before and start messing around…more than she already has been"

Dolos sighed.

"I'm on the case and I'll track Nico while I'm at it but I'm not sure why if you have the book?"

Eros stood up.

"The book is complicated, I can't move it yet but once I can bring it out the library I wont need him to be tracked by you"

The flames died down as they all stood. Moros turned his hands becoming fists as they looked in the same direction.

"What's that?" Momus asked as the wind flicked with more power.

Eros gestured forwards as a green thick mist seeped through the woods. As thick green fog wrapped around a figure approached. It wore an old-fashioned military long coat and all its clothing seemed to be from the one of the world wars. But most striking was the gas mask, which covered the whole head and had a pipe leading from the mouthpiece to a box on the chest. In one hand they carried an old-fashioned revolver, a Lugar pistol which they held upward as the glass eyes of the mask looked over them.

"May I present Achlys, one of our new supporters"


	10. Chapter 10 Piper

Percy POV

So what can I say is new in camp. We've been getting more campers for a start, odd demigods have been arriving most days filling the camp up but nothing we can't handle. Of course with all the new campers we had to show them all round the camp. Today me and Annabeth we're guiding two new campers around, they'd only arrived a few hours ago. Their godly parents had claimed them almost the moment they stepped onto the campground. We'd been told that they were called Piper McLean and Leo Valdez. We were walking up near the Big house, where we were meant to be meeting them. Annabeth and I talked while we wandered along in no real hurry.

"So," Annabeth began "I've been thinking."

That was a definite understatement from a child of Athena.

"Yeah?" I said slowly. Lately Annabeth has been full of surprises so I wasn't sure what she was going to say.

"I was thinking how hot you looked fucking Thalia," She said making me blush as my head snapped about checking if anybody was around. We'd been doing a good job of hiding our activities so far but having ADHD doesn't help me not to keep checking if the coast is clear. Annabeth laughed at my reaction, that warm smile on her face.

"Percy trust me we're fine for the moment," she said. She stopped and turned me toward her. She was wearing her camp shirt and jeans again. Sometimes I think having so much sex, knowing what was underneath her clothes just made me look at her differently. My mind couldn't help but think of how I was going to undress her tonight or how I'd–

"Percy?" Annabeth said breaking my train of thought. She smiled at the wandered off look on my face before kissing me. Our lips caresses each other as her sweet tongue massaged mine. Her left hand gently holds my cheek as my own hands grips her waist. Her other hand moves up my body, over my chest and ruffles into my hair. I truly love this girl.

I didn't want to stop kissing her but we had to. After all we still had to take the new campers for a tour. Normally they should have been taken around already but Chiron wanted to talk to them first. Something's really got to him lately. Nobody knows what but he seems distracted at times, randomly gazing off to nowhere. Mr D even seemed to be having quiet words with the centaur when they thought they were away from the campers but they never said why or what about. However with the war over and the camp so nice nobody wanted to think about it too much.

As we got closer I could mark them out from the hill side. The two figures moved up from where they had been lying, stretching out before walking towards us. Annabeth leaned her head close to me, whispering into my ear.

"What I was trying to say before was I was thinking about you and Thalia and I made a decision to change the rules a bit."

As the two got nearer I could see them more clearly. The guy didn't seem too bad, a mad look to his eyes as he made the girl laugh. That's when I got a good look at Piper McLean. Her dark tanned skin, choppy cut brown hair that had braided stains to it. Her eyes seemed to change colour and she dressed like a tomboy. She was beautiful and I knew I wanted her, I had to have her.

Annabeth must have seen it in my eyes too,

"If you want her, go for it," she said. I turned my head to look at her.

"Really?" I said unsure she was serious. Annabeth shrugged,

"Like I was saying I decided to change the rules, instead of discussing who you can sleep with just fill me in on the dirty details afterwards." I raised my eyebrow in response, Annabeth really was full of surprises lately.

"You sure, it might feel weird…I don't know if I'd even be comfortable with it?"

She gave me a quick peak on the cheek,

"Percy its okay, I've been having so much fun with Thalia and the thought of you and another girl really gets me hot so I'm willing to give this open thing a wider shot."

She stopped talking as the new two walked up to us. We smiled and shook hands because that's what Leo tried to do. His hands stumbled about and he blushed, I wondered if Annabeth was scaring him. Then again he could have been thinking about Annabeth in other ways but I didn't worry about it. He seemed nice, Leo acted like an energetic elf just trying to make jokes as best he could. When it finally came to the tour Annabeth suggested we spilt up. She slid her arm around Leo's and I tried not laugh at the way he blushed. She pulled him away leaving me with just Piper. Hers eyes look me up and down. I caught the same glint her eyes that the other girls had had but then she shook her head.

"Err…um…shall we go for a walk"

I lead Piper around camp, at times I let her walk in front of me so I could look at her ass. She absent mindedly played with her hair at times as we spoke.

"So your dads the film star?" I asked.

She sighed.

"Yeah but please don't tell people, it's really embarrassing to talk about with everyone."

It was hard to keep my mind off sex, she was so hot and Annabeth had given me a green light. That feeling, that voice was there again as if saying way not try it. I didn't even know I was leading her behind the cabins, to the quiet spot Annabeth had found behind my own cabin. When we got there I stopped, I don't know why but my arm went to her waist. She froze, confused at my action.

"Err Percy what are you—" she tried to stay as she turned her head back but my lips caught her. Her eyes closed and she moaned as my other hand held her head. I didn't think I just kissed her, my tongue sliding across her lips until she opened her mouth. She moaned again relaxing into my body. My arm around her waist tightened, pulling her body closer to mine. Her ass pushed back into my groin. I took in a breath through my nose as we kept kissing, her skin smelt amazing. I finally broke my mouth away from her and put my lips to her neck. She groaned putting her head back, her back arched driving her great ass harder at me. My right hand that had been on her face moved down her chest and over her jacket. My other hand around her waist rubbed her, gently moving down her thigh and back up. She groaned again as she spoke.

"Oh Percy…I shouldn—"

My right hand pulled at her shirt exposing her smooth dark skin. I moved it back up to her breast. I softly cupped her making her moan. I caressed it as my lips went back to her all too willing mouth. Her tongue tasted like strawberry and I ground my hip, rubbing her ass with my crotch. Her moans were new, I don't think she had ever kissed a guy before. Either that or being with Annabeth, Thalia and Rachel had me rather good because she was completely relaxed. Her back leant on my chest as my lower hand played with the top of her jeans. Almost without thinking I slipped it underneath and into her underwear. She wore some sort of girl boxers as my hand slipped in, rubbing her already damp pussy. As my fingers flicked over her clit, her hips moved swaying and grinding back against mine. Her moaning was louder, I couldn't risk us getting caught. I pulled my lips off hers which trust me was hard, she tasted so nice I could have kissed her all day.

"Sssh, can't be making too much noise Piper," I whispered into her ear before planting another kiss on her skin. She closed her mouth trying to catch her moans, as my hand rubbed deeper into her pussy. She could feel my cock stiff in my jeans poking into her from behind.

"Oh gods," she said. My right hand went of her breast, pulling at her jacket. If I needed to know if she really wanted this then it seemed clear at how she helpfully pulled her arms out of her jacket. The clothing managed to fall to the ground as I desperately needed more and so did she. I slowly turned her to face the back of the cabin. Her arms went out to the wall, bending her ass out further into me, I really couldn't take much more of this. My hand in her underwear pushed a finger into her making her gasp.

"Ever been with anyone Piper?" I asked, She shook her head. I kissed the back of her neck as my hand went under her shirt and back up. My fingers feeling the thin bra she wore and the soft skin beneath. Piper whimpered as she fought to be quiet. Our jeans were painfully rubbing together now, I grunted to myself.

"Do you want me to fuck you Piper?" I whispered into her ear.

"I, err…I, I, I" she said whimpering. I added another finger while still rubbing her clit.

"Yes, I don't care, just please don't stop," She moaned.

My hand left her breast, hurrying down to her jeans, undoing the buttons there and pulled it down over her ass to below her thighs. I quickly removed my hand from her pussy, to pull her boxers down too. Undoing my own pants was nothing as my cock came out hard, fully erect, as I let it rub over her pussy. She moaned out loud, I was finding it hard to care how loud we were being. She felt too good to ignore. I pushed at her pussy, gently easing in. Piper cried out, I paused as she whimpered and her breathing had regressed to heavy panting.

"Please don't stop, it feels too good," she begged.

I thrust my hips, pushing into her which made her scream. I sighed in the pleasure of her wet, warm pussy. One hand gripped her hip while the other went back to play with her breast through her shirt. I started slow but building faster and faster. Piper adjusted fast, moaning and pushing her hips back, driving me on. I moaned going faster pushing harder into her, making her get closer to the cabin wall. Piper was between moaning and rapid panting as she laid her face on the wall. Seashells nestled against her face. Her body getting flatter to the wall adjusted the angle only making her moan more. I removed my hand from her breast instead used it to rub her clit. Piper couldn't take it anymore,

"Oh, I'm gonna—"

"Cum for me Piper," I groan, "cum for me."

She screamed and went limp as her pussy spasmed around me. Her mouth hung open desperate for air. I pulled out of Piper wanking myself just in time before cumming, shooting off my load to the side of her. We didn't speak, we couldn't as we tried to steady our breathing. My heart was racing but I pulled her head away from the wall giving her a kiss. It seemed to work again, her body relaxed and it helped her clam down. She opened her eyes, blinking several times before sighing.

"That was…incredible" she said. I grinned at her,

"Sorry you we're just too pretty to ignore."

We kissed again before I pulled up her boxers. She fixed her jeans while I found her jacket. I was about to lead her out from behind the cabin when she pointed to my crotch.

"Percy your zipper," I quickly closed it up almost laughing at myself. I held Piper's hand as I lead her away, she tryed to put her hair back to normal.

"Err…does stuff like that always happen at this camp?" Piper asked.

"Well," I said, "not exactly."


	11. Chapter 11 Annabeth

Percy POV

It's at times like this, that I realize how lucky I am to have a whole cabin to myself. Yeah, there's Tyson but he's not here now. I haven't him since…man, it's been a while. I guess being a general has kept him busy.

"Something wrong Percy?" Annabeth asks me. I stop looking at the bed besides mine and look back to her. Annabeth's here with me. She's naked, laying on my bed, on her stomach. Her blonde, curly hair loose across my bed. She's propped her head up on her elbow. Those two beautiful grey eyes looking at me. She's already analyzing me. I'm sure she's got about a million thoughts going on at once.

"Oh, nothing," I say back. My eyes look down her body. Her full chest, both of her breasts just make my brain turn to jelly. I could almost feel my mouth dry as I couldn't help but think about kissing them. Her tan skin. So natural. So pretty.

She quietly laughs and I look back to her face. She's smiling at me, a dark tint in her eyes. I'm getting use to this look more and more with every day.

"You sure? You sure something isn't wrong," She asks. My eyes move back down her body. Down her chest; past her flat, toned stomach. Her curvy hips, her long slender legs. Between her legs, her pussy. I still had the taste of her cum on my tongue. Her shaved pussy was still wet from fun we had had.

"No, everything's just…wonderful, your just wonderful, wise girl."

Annabeth crawls on top of me. I sigh in utter bliss. I can't think of anywhere else I would rather be right now. Please remember this for later. I mean, when all the crazy stuff starts happening and I look like an idiot for not working it all out. Please remember it because my brain was busy being jelly.

Annabeth moves her right hand up to my chest. Yeah, I'm laying on my back naked too by the way. I groan as she rests on top of me. My dick pokes in between her breasts, right into the valley between them. She trails her index finger, of her right hand down my chest. I rest my hands behind my head. Got to be calm, if I don't the thoughts about my dick and Annabeth's breasts might take over.

"So," Annabeth says, "Tell me about Piper."

"Well," I start, "I led her around camp like we were meant to."

"And?" Annabeth says. That dark look's back. That growing lust in my beautiful wise girl.

"I took her round the back of my cabin. I confused her at first as I took hold of her waist and kissed her."

"Then what?" Annabeth said. She moved her legs against me. Ever so slowly, she started to move down. My dick growing rapidly harder as her soft skin brushed over me.

"She said something, or said something then I kissed her."

"You said that."

"Right. She relaxed into. I don't think it was her first kiss. She moaned and I held her a bit tighter."

Annabeth slipped down so her head was in line with my crotch.

"Go on, I want to know, seaweed brain."

I gulp and closed my eyes.

"Her ass pushed back into my crotch. Oh, gods her skin smelt amazing. I kissed her neck and we kinda rubbed together."

"Like what rubbed?" Annabeth asked. I shivered as I felt her warm breath over the tip of my cock.

"My crotch and her ass."

"Did she have a nice ass then, Percy?" Annabeth said. Annabeth's hands coiled up to the base of my dick, taking it in hand.

"Oh gods Annabeth it was a great ass. I bent her against my cabin wall and pulled down her jeans and her underwear. I, I, I."

Annabeth rubbed her hand up and down my cock. She licked the tip of my dick as I lost my memory. She paused giving me time to think.

"What happened then?" She asked. I opened my eyes. I looked down to see her watching me. I could feel her other hand was rubbing her own pussy. Those grey eyes focused on me.

"I fucked her. I fucked Piper up against my cabin. She pushed her hips back and—

Annabeth lowered her mouth down onto my dick. Her tongue sliding me in deeper. I moaned out loud. One of my hands went to her head, gripping a handful of her blonde curls.

"Oh gods Annabeth," I said. She moaned around my cock which sent chills up my spine. My hips went upwards without thinking. Annabeth bobbed her head in time with my hips. I went on moving my hips up and down. Fucking her mouth as she fingered herself and moaned around my dick. I groaned as I watched my girlfriend do this. I don't think I could have ever imagined this when I first met Annabeth.

I couldn't hold on. I moaned loudly as I finally felt the rush of pleasure. My hips jerked as Annabeth sucked the cum right out of me. She bobbed her head a few more times down my cock. Licking and sucking every drop up before she stopped. She pulled her mouth away and a drop of my cum fell out from between her lips. It ran down her chin. She pulled her head back, gulping it down her throat. She took in a deep breath as she cleaned her mouth.

"Oh fuck," I said, without thinking. She pulled herself up, standing up on her knees. Her hand goes to her chin getting the last drops of my cum onto her fingertips.

"Oh gods, Percy. That was so good. I love how good you're cum tastes. I just love it."

She put her fingers to her mouth. Licking away the last sweet drops. Afterwards Annabeth looked at me. Those dark, covered eyes of lust on me.

"I want you to fuck me like that, do what you did to Piper, to me," Annabeth said. Her voice strong and commanding. I pull myself up as Annabeth quickly bends over the bed and pulls out the box of condoms stashed underneath. I lean over and kiss her ass. I go for her pussy, my tongue licking into her. She moans in surprise.

"Percy wait, not yet seaweed brain."

I pull off her, giving her cute ass a gently rub before I leave it. I get off the bed and walk round to the other side. She's got a condom out and jumps off the bed. She comes up to me as I grab her ass in both hands and kiss her. It isn't slow. My heart is beating fast in my chest and there's a manic energy between us. Our tongues dominate each other before we break away. Quickly we both take in a deep breath before Annabeth goes down to her knees. She effortlessly slides the condom on and gets back up. My hands immediately grab her waist and turn her around to the nearest wall.

"Was this how it was with Piper, Percy?" She says almost panting.

"No, like this," I say. I put her hands on the wall and bend her ass back for me. She puts her face to the wall as I grip her hips.

"Oh yes, fuck me Percy," Annabeth says. I line myself up and push into her. I push in hard and Annabeth moans out loudly. I groan, feeling her wet pussy around my cock. I thrust in and out fast, her body rocks back and forth onto the wall.

"Yes, yes, fuck me Percy. Fuck me like this, fuck me like you did Piper, you like my ass Percy? You want to fuck my ass?" Annabeth says while crying out in pleasure.

"Yes Annabeth, yes, you feel amazing."

I pound into her, slamming into her over and over. My hands grip at her sides as I see sweat form on her back. This is more like my first time with Thalia, were we fucked like wild animals rather than my time with Piper.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck Percy, that's it, keep going, fuck me like this, oh yes, gods yes," Annabeth shouts. Her mouths open as she keeps talking dirty. Her eyes almost shut in bliss. Watching her body, watching her ass rock back and forth is beautiful. I groan, feeling my cock in ecstasy as I pound into Annabeth.

"Yes, yes, fuck, Percy spank me."

"What?"

"Percy Jackson, fuck me and spank my ass, yes fuck me Percy, keep fucking me and give my ass a spank Percy, yes, oh gods, fuck yes."

I take my right hand away from her hip and slap her ass. Annabeth shouts out louder.

"Fuck yes, fuck yes, Percy."

I slap her again and again as I pound into her.

"Oh gods yes, yes, yes, I'm cumming…Percy, yes!" Annabeth says screaming.

The tension in my body breaks and I cry out. I wildly thrust into her as I cum. I give one final push feeling my release. I collapse, my body holding up against Annabeth as I put my head on her shoulder. She's panting beneath me. Quivering as she shivers in the aftermath of her orgasm. The sweat over our skin starts to turn cold and I don't know how long we've been here. I breathe deep and pant like Annabeth. It doesn't take long to recover. We're demigods, we're athletic, we're use to a work out.

* * *

><p>Piper POV<p>

I hadn't been able to stop thinking about Percy. He explained his relationship with Annabeth to me and I promised to keep the open relationship thing quiet. But all day afterwards I couldn't stop thinking about it. I'd never felt, felt…whatever this was before. I had only thought I'd sneak over to see him. I didn't know he and Annabeth were, were having sex. I didn't know they'd do it like us, well kinda like us. I didn't know how hot it would be to watch, or how horny it would make me feel. I panicked and ran back to my cabin. I sneaked back in, found my bunk on the girl's side of the cabin and curled up. But I dreamed about Percy and me. I dreamed about sex and Annabeth and what was really odd was this angel. An angel with purple eyes but I couldn't see the rest of his face.


	12. Chapter 12 Artemis

Percy POV

So…Piper, my amazing-wise-girl Annabeth, Thalia and Rachel. I don't think I ever imagined this would be the outcome of my love life. I sat on a hill that overlooked the sea. It was peaceful here. Some of the camp had taken to the beach. I couldn't blame them. The sun was out, the water was clear and the breeze off the sea was great. I just breathed in the salty smell of the water. I sat there in my swimming shorts. Water droplets ran down my skin. The droplets dried in the sun as I sat there. I'd already been in the sea. Now I felt like I could do a hundred mile run. I was good, refreshed and ready to see Annabeth. She promised she'd be down to the beach soon.

I couldn't wait to see Annabeth in a bikini. The sun was baking today. One of the kids from the Demeter cabin said they needed to give the gardens some more 'juice', so the sun's now a million degrees. Walking around camp is like trying to constantly climb the assault course. The bit with the lava, I mean.

To try and escape the heat, me and Annabeth had decided the beach was a good idea. I got a blue towel out of the cabin. Its got a green trident on it, which is weird because I don't remember dad's trident being green. Maybe the sun's melting my head or something. Chiron even gave us some time free due to the heat…although that could have been an excuse from Mr D to get out of work. I'm not going to complain. Chiron seems to have had stuff on his mind. The break in pace might do him some good. Annabeth and I had only said the other day, how Chiron had been acting weird lately. But I didn't mind, since it gave Annabeth an excuse to be in a bikini.

I sat and closed my eyes for a while. I hope this lasts. War over, sun's out and I have the best girlfriend in the world. Sorry to brag or anything...I mean. I just love her. I still can't believe how open we can be. How much fun she is about the whole open relationship thing. It didn't take long before I heard footsteps. I turned my head behind me and opened one eye and propped myself up. Now before you ask, yes she looks amazing and yeah my head is having a hard time thinking.

So, here we are. Me, in only a pair of swimming shorts. The blue material is loose so it helps with the heat but it does nothing to hide an erection. Luckily I'm in control at the moment. She's in only a bikini. It's a two piece thing, a red two piece bikini. I'm really, really, really proud of myself right now. I'm sorry if I sound like an idea but Annabeth is in a bikini and it's a billion degrees.

"Hey seaweed brain," Annabeth said, "Why we on a hill?" I jump up and wrapped my hands around her waist. My fingers slip over the thin material of the bikini. Annabeth smiles and puts her hands around my neck. I lean over and kiss her. Our lips caress in closed mouth kisses. Annabeth happily moans. Her tongues slides over my bottom lip. I open my mouth as my hands drop below her waist. I gently grip her ass as our tongues intertwine. As we stop and pull away Annabeth looks down to the sand. "So…shall we seaweed brain?" I pick up the towel and take her hand in mine.

"Sure, you're the wise girl," I say. We walk down to the sand and I lay out the towel. We both laid down on it. Annabeth's skin is beautifully tanned, she has her hair out and it rests around her head. Long, blond curling hair. Her intense eyes are looking out over the sea. I put my arm around her waist and wish that the summer would never end. I kiss her cheek and her hand reaches up and tugs on my hair. She pulls me to her lips. I sharply inhale my breath through my nose. When we pull away she smiles and looks back over to the sea.

"You remember our kiss?" she asks.

"Which one, we've had a few now princess," I reply.

"Princess?" she says, "When did I become royalty oyster boy?"

"Shall we stick to the kissing? Leo's already got the sea jokes covered."

"Has Leo been teasing you?" She said, rising an eye brow. By the look in her eyes, I realised that I held Leo's life in my hands. One mention of the crab greeting, would result in Leo's permanent end to any fun he would have at camp.

"No…" I said, just to keep Leo's life intact, I leaned over and gave her another kiss. I know Annabeth's too smart for that but it might smooth her over. I stooped as we heard campers running near us. The Stoll brother ran past, shouted about Annabeth's bikini with half a dozen anger campers behind them and jumped into the sea. I wasn't sure why half a dozen campers with small burns, loose branches stuck to them and wet paint marks had come from. Part of me didn't want to know. The other part had heard the comment about Annabeth's bikini. I threw my hand out and summoned up a wave. It was big enough to send them all half-way down the beach and give me and Annabeth back our privacy. After the screams died down, I looked back to Annabeth.

"So, the kiss?"

"Our fourth kiss, under the lake."

"Oh, what about it?" I said.

"It's just," Annabeth said, leaning closer to me. "I thought, if we could kiss underwater…what would, 'it'…be like underwater?"

I blinked, I hadn't thought of that before. It should have seemed obvious to a child of the sea-god, right? But all my brain could throw out in response was,

"Err…lake or sea?"

Annabeth looked back to the sea.

"Is there any real difference?" she asked.

"If it's in the camp lake, all the water nymphs would know about it. They might tell…or get all…weird about it." Annabeth looked at me, she raised an eyebrow.

"Are you trying to tell me that they'll get jealous?" she said. "I told you they were terrible flirts but jealous doesn't seem like them?" I look back to the sea.

"Thinks are just…different," I said. I stare out into the sea. I know I should stop to think about. The answer is right in front of my eyes but…I'm not sure if I want to. I feel Annabeth's hand on my cheek. I turn back to her.

"If something's wrong, you can tell me Percy. I'm sitting right here," Annabeth says. I pause and think maybe we should discuss the madness but then I hear steps behind me. I look back behind to see Piper.

"Oh, Piper…great to see you, do you want to join us?" I said. Piper stood behind us. She had a pair of loose pink shorts on with a loose, white top. Her hair was still short and choppy with braids and an eagle feather. Her dark, tan skin looked great in the sun. I'd almost forgotten how hot she was. I'd also forgotten how easy my dick would show if I got hard right now. I sighed and took in a slow breath just to be sure.

"Err…I, I…yeah," she said as she sat next to me. I looked at Annabeth and she looked back at me.

"Is everything alright?" Annabeth asked. Piper sat with her knees up. Her head upon her legs. She looked along the beach to the other campers.

"There out of range," Annabeth said.

"What?" Piper said, she looked back to us.

"We're out of earshot," Annabeth said, "They can't hear what we're saying."

Piper's cheeks blushed a bit as she looked at the ground and watched the sand.

"Okay…I just, wanted to talk about you…and us…and stuff," Piper said. I pulled myself upright and put a hand around her waist. Nothing too touchy in case the campers saw, plus I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

"It's cool you know," I said. "I'm sorry if it's uncomfortable, I hope I didn't make you regret anything, I think I was a bit too forward with you, and I did think afterwards that—

"No, Percy," Piper said to stop me. "It was sudden but I liked it, I'm glad what happened happened and everything but…That's the thing, I just never thought about this kinda thing before. I just don't know where to, I'm not sure how to ask…" Piper said. Annabeth smiled to her.

"Don't worry you can talk openly with us. It's one of points I love about our recent relationship 'choices,'" Annabeth said. Piper brushed a braid to the side and looked at us in the eyes now. Man, her eyes were pretty, they were like a kaleidoscope. It made me want to try to kiss her and relax her out but I resisted. This wasn't the moment for that.

"Okay…well, I guess I wanted to ask if I could, if we could meet up again," Piper said. I checked what the campers were doing. I placed my hand on Pipers and leaned over to her ear.

"Of course we can," I said and kissed her neck. I pulled back so it didn't look too intimate. Annabeth had given me tips on this body language stuff for this exact situation. "Any way you want Piper, I'd love to have some fun again," I said. Annabeth coughed and I pulled back. I checked my crotch but I hadn't pitched a tent up in my swimming shorts. I looked about to see what Annabeth was trying to tell me when I saw her. It was one of the hunters. She walked over towards. She was young, maybe eleven and avoided looking at me.

"Mistress Thalia wants a word with the 'boy,'" she said. She made it sound like it was crime. I pulled myself up as the huntress ran off without another word. I sighed.

"I better go check what she wants, can't be good if she needs to send a messenger," I said. Piper looked about.

"Um, maybe I should go then," she said but Annabeth put her arm out.

"No," Annabeth said, "Why don't you stay. We can talk some more, you can ask me any questions you have." I step away from the towel and let Piper take my place next to Annabeth.

"No, swimming costume?" Annabeth asked. Piper shook her head.

"No, not my style. It's so hot though and I needed something cooler, so I had to borrow something from my cabin mates. It was pink shorts that are shorter than I'd go, or a bikini," Piper said.

I felt better as I walked away and saw that Piper and Annabeth were doing okay. I almost slapped myself when I thought about a possible threesome. These shorts really wouldn't leave anything to the imagination.

* * *

><p>I knew Thalia was at the hunter's camp. I visited the place at night to see her normally. Annabeth behind me some nights. It was almost odd to stroll through in the daylight. Most of the now thirty strong hunters looked at me in a weird way. A lot of them aren't just sworn off men, they're all anti-men. Me walking through, is like a bad omen or something. Its the only place on camp I don't normally find girls with weird glints in there eyes. I just try to ignore the hunters as best I can. I find the largest tent at the camp center and pass on in. Inside I see Thalia. She sits crossed legged on a cushion. She's wearing that short skirt and a white top. Her jacket is on the floor besides her. There's another girl besides her, she's got her back to me as she rests on a pile of pillows. I'm not sure which hunter it is. She looks about twelve and had auburn hair. She seemed familiar but I couldn't remember where from. She wore a silver clock that went down from her shoulders to her waist. Her hair was short to her shoulders. She wore a white top like the rest of the hunters and had a pair of camo pants on. She turned her head and I felt the blood drain away from me.<p>

"Percy Jackson, just the demigod I wanted to talk to, please sit down," she said. Her eyes were cold. Two, cold silver-yellow eyes watched me and I got the impression that it wasn't a request. I walked over to Thalia but Artemis clicked her fingers.

"You can leave for the moment," she said to Thalia. Thalia stood up and quickly walked away. We didn't look at each and then I was left alone with the goddess. I sat down next to her. The fire pit was empty. I still remember that this was where it had started with me and Thalia. Both of us naked by the then lit fire. I'd fucked a huntress and now the goddess of maiden-hood was looking at me from the pile of pillows she sat on.

Artemis breathed in through her noise as she looked me over.

"I really don't know what to say, Percy," she said. Artemis moved her hand and two silver cups appeared. She picked one up and began to drink from it. I didn't touch the cup, I had no idea if she wanted to poison me or drug me to make the kill any easier.

"Um, how much do you know?" I asked. Artemis sighed as she looked at me.

"Everything. Thalia told me everything, I'm her commander and goddess. And you Percy Jackson had sex with her. Multiple times. I return to find one of my maidens no longer a maiden. One of my best lieutenants," she said. I gulped.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't plan it or anything, it, it just sort of happened," I said. I know it's not good but I'm not Annabeth. What am I meant to say? My brains going frantic as it is.

"Thalia explained it in a similar way," Artemis said. "But I need to know did you seduce her in any way?" Artemis said. Her eyes fixed on mine like a hawk.

"Please, whatever my answer is, just don't punish Thalia. I'll let you turn me into a dog if you let her go free?" I said. Artemis smiled.

"A dog? I was thinking more aquatic would suit you Percy. Thalia was right then. She gained feelings, you avoided her then you both gave into what she wanted and broke her oath…repeatedly." Artemis said before she took another sip from her cup. "Now look at it like this Percy. I return to find an oath broken. Something I should have felt no matter where in the world I was. Normally I'd turn my hunter into an animal and then her lover and decided to hunt them or not. However, It's not only my Lieutenant but she has this idea in her head that the oath wouldn't make her pregnant and that nothing happening is normal," Artemis said.

"What?" I ask. Artemis sighed.

"You, Percy Jackson, are one of the few male demigods that I approve of. Now did you tell Thalia, or any of my hunters that breaking their oath would be fine, no babies, no maidenhood as long as they didn't tell me?"

"No," I said, "Thalia told me that, why is that wrong?"

Artemis put her cup down and looked over my bare chest.

"I can at least understand the appeal," said the beautiful twelve-year-old goddess to me only in my swimming shorts. This is a weird day and it maybe my last.

"You do smell nice, I suppose," Artemis said. "If I wasn't to be a maiden, you are cute…but that doesn't end the fact, because of you I now have a 'rogue' hunter," She said.

I put my hands together.

"I swear that I didn't want to offend you or, or, disrespect you," I say. Artemis sighed.

"I guess your ignorance is cute sometimes. A handsome boy…but not for maidens…" she said. "With an oath broken, I should have felt it the instant it happened and Thalia should have known better," she said.

"Can Thalia get pregnant then?" I ask. I think Artemis is undecided or just…weirding out or something. She might not kill me if I can talk to her. She's reasonable, right?

Artemis waved her hand and the cups disappeared. She leaned back onto the pillows behind her.

"No, no. Of course not…but she shouldn't be a hunter. I can't think how this happened. Something has been messing with the rules…" Artemis said.

I took my chance,

"Well, if it's a special case, you could show mercy. I mean, me and Thalia have broken her oath but I thought you only turned maidens who were in love into animals. Me and Thalia only had sex, I love her as friend but it's not serious like that."

Artemis looked at me and put her head to the side.

"I really don't want to kill you Percy, or harm Thalia but rules are rules," she said.

"But you said the rules had changed," I said, "Couldn't we call quits and apologise."

Artemis laughed.

"Percy, you really would do anything to help your friends wouldn't you? Such a noble quality. Handsome, cute, noble and a capable fighter…you are the first hero that I could, perhaps excuse…You did save Olympus, you are both sorry," Artemis said. She twirled a strand of her hair between her fingers. She sighed to herself in thought. As she did so her body changed. Her legs extended and her body curved. She aged in a few seconds going from twelve to sixteen. Her clothes stayed the same though. Her shirt only went down to above her flat stomach. Her cargo pants ruffled as they only reached her knees. Her long pale legs now went down to her boots which had disappeared as she lay barefoot. Her cloak only covered her upper back now. She pulled her clock away and put it down beside herself. Her longer fingers still twirled her hair as she looked at me.

"I guess…I could let her off, you are rather nice. For a boy I mean," she said. Her white top clung to her expanded chest. Her breasts had grown but they weren't massive. Instead her chest looked small but firm really. I hadn't thought about Artemis being sexy, but this older version of herself was beautiful. Her silver-yellow eyes were fixed to mine and I couldn't help but wonder what a kiss from her would be like. What would it be like to fuck a goddess?

"Oh my," Artemis gasped. I looked down to see my cock had risen. These shorts were no help what so ever. I felt a cold chill down my spine.

"Oh gods, I'm so sorry your majesty, highness, worship, I, I," I splutter. Okay, now I know I'm dead. I'm a goner. I have a hard on in front of the goddess of maidens. The same goddess, who was only just thinking about killing me for fucking one of her girls. I'm screwed. I've opened Pandora's Box of sex incidents and is about to die. I try to cover myself by reaching for a nearby by pillow but Artemis raises her hand. I freeze, not that turned into ice or anything. Although I wouldn't put that past a goddess.

"Stop, Percy," she says. I wait as she just stares at my crotch. "I guess, if I wasn't a maiden goddess…that your, hard…cock would seem appealing. Thalia, is only a demigod I guess. I suppose I could let her off," Artemis said. She licks her bottom lip before she talks again. "Although, I suppose…I had better, fully understand what you two did. I mean…how far did you go before she stopped being a maiden?"

I have no idea what is happening right now…somebody, anybody help me.

"Show me," Artemis said. I raise an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"Show me," Artemis said. She pointed a long, delicate finger at my crotch. "Show me…I want to see what, 'offended' the maidenhood of my Lieutenant."

I gulp and put a hand down into my swimming shorts. I pull out my cock and rest the waistband of my shorts underneath it. Gods, my cock feels hard, it's fully erect now. All seven inches or more just straining up as Artemis looks at it.

"I want you to stroke it," she said.

"Um, say again," I said. She blinks as she lays there and rest her head on her right hand.

"I want you to stroke it…you want to stroke it don't you? That's what boy's do don't they? I want you to stroke your…nice cock. I want to see what was used on Thalia," she said. I shrug and grip my cock with my right hand. I place my other hand to my side to hold myself up as I sit there. I slowly move my own hand up and down my cock as she watches. Artemis's eyes never leave sight of my cock as I go up and down. Her eyes fixed on my dick. My tip starts to leak with pre-cum as I go faster. Artemis moves her left hand up and down the side of her body slowly.

"Am I sexy, Percy?" she asks. I blink as I look at her,

"Your really sexy, Artemis," I said. Words I didn't think I'd ever say. Her left hand moves from her hip and over her stomach.

"I never really thought if I was sexy before," Artemis said. "I've never considered it before…do you like this body, Percy?"

"Yes, Lady Artemis," I say as I jerk my cock off in front of her. Artemis's left hand moved up and cupped one of her breasts.

"Do you like my breasts? I hear men love breasts, do like my breast Percy?" Artemis asks. I groan as I masturbate for her.

"Yes Artemis, your tits look amazing," I said. Artemis laughed.

"Yes my 'tits', you love these 'tits', I bet you love watching me just play with them," Artemis said. Her left hand moves over her breast. She rubs and massages her own chest as she watches me.

"This is fun Percy," Artemis said, "Just a maid teasing you. A hero just watching her."

I groan as her left hand goes down to the bottom of her top and pulls up. Artemis pulls her top over her left breast. She's not wearing a bra. Her hand goes to her bare breast and she plays with it. Her fingers rubbing her own nipple as she watches me. A smile on her face.

"Do you like this, Percy? Do you like watching me touch myself? Do you want to keep stroking yourself?" She said. I groan, watching her is making me unbelievably horny.

"Yes, yes Lady Artemis, you look so fucking hot," I said. She giggled,

"This is fun…and still just a maiden," she said with a grin. I keep going as she pulls her top away and throws it away. Artemis lays back down, now naked from her waist up. She's beautiful. Her skin is pale and smooth. Incredibly silky, if only I could touch her.

"Do you want to touch me, Percy? Do you wish you could have sex with me?" She says. Her silver-yellow eyes seem bright with energy. Like some naughty creature she looks at me. New feelings rushing through her. The lust is in her eyes. A goddess is looking at me with lust in her eyes.

"Fuck yes, I want to kiss you and touch you, Artemis. I would love to fuck you Lady Artemis," I groan. My hand slick as I rub my pre-cum over my dick. Artemis giggles.

"It's bad news that I'm a maiden goddess then, I couldn't dare let you fuck me…unless, I mean, I wonder where one ends being a maiden," She said. Her left hand trailed down her chest, over her stomach and to her camo pants. Her hand pauses above the waist band. Her eyes seem vacant as she thinks. Her long legs rub together. She moans as she looks at me.

"I guess sex between a man and women, would end her maidenhood but…that would only be one type of pleasure wouldn't it? Thalia told me you had…tried other forms of pleasure, that wouldn't break my vow now would it, Percy?" She said. I shook my head in response.

"Of course not Lady Artemis," I said in reply. My cock throbbed as I watched her. I so badly wanted to move over to her. If I was with Annabeth or Thalia, we would have kissed and be touching each over by now. It was kinky torture to just watch. Artemis looked at me. She watched my cock and bit her own lip.

"You do look…just so appealing for a boy," she said. I watch as her hand slipped in under her camo pants. Artemis bit her bottom lip again and closed her eyes. She moans as her legs rub together. Her hand moves within her panties. I groan as I watch a goddess masturbate before me while I still stoke myself. I feel a bead of sweat roll down my back as Artemis gasps.

"Oh, I feel so wet, it feels so good, Percy," she said as her hips move in motion with her hand.

"I, I can help you Artemis," I said. Her eyes open and look at me. I stop jerking myself, the tension in my lower body almost painful as I wait.

"H, how would you do that mortal?" She asks. I stand up and walked over to her. She watches me like an animal. Wary of ever move I make. Yet her eyes dart to and from my cock. I kneel beside her. I place my hands on her leg. I slowly move my hands up and down her skin below her shortened cargo pants. Her skin feels amazing, it's unbelievable,

"Your skins incredible," I said.

Artemis moves her hand in her pants again, slower this time. She makes low moans as my hands continue up. I rub my hands over her covered thighs and kiss her leg. I kiss from her small feet up to her stomach, she moans as I do so. I don't think anybody has ever kissed her like this before.

"W, want are you doing Percy?" Artemis said as I circle my tongue over her naval. I pull back and go down to her waist. My eyes on hers as I answer.

"Just relax, I won't fuck you…I'll just help," I said back. My fingers grip the band of her camo pants. I slowly pulled them down. I took care to watch Artemis. I didn't want to scare her. I pull her pants down her slender, young legs and off. I place her camo pants over by her cape. I turn back, the goddess Artemis laying there only in her panties before me. Yup, never saw that going to happen this morning.

I move her legs over so she is lying on her back rather than her side. Artemis lets her head rest back on a pillow. She has one hand by her head and the other in her silver panties. I smile at her and she giggles. I move forward and pull her hand away from her panties. I grip the sides of her silver panties and pull them down. She moves her legs up and I slide the panties off her. I throw them away and look down to see her pussy. Her pale, pink pussy was small. Artemis was hairless, I guess an effect of being a maiden goddess was zero body hair in places. I pick up her legs and rest them on my shoulders. I rest myself down and kiss her thigh. I hear a moan followed by another as I kiss up her left thigh. I slowly kiss over her thigh to in-between her legs. Artemis gasped as I kiss her clit.

"By Olympus," She shouts out. I kiss then suck on her clit. I run my tongue up and down her soft flesh. Her skin smells like some sort of fragrant wilderness. My hands hold onto her legs that rest either side of my head. I lick over her pussy and I hear her moan. I look up to check on her. Artemis has both her hands on her breasts. She's rubbing her own breasts, her eyes closed shut.

"Don't stop Percy," Artemis said. I get back to work and continue to lick her slit. I poke my tongue into her and make Artemis moan louder.

"Oh my, oh Percy…" Artemis groans, "Keep going." I push my tongue in deeper and lick her out. Artemis tastes amazing, her juices taste sweet and keep getting sweeter as I go. I groan at how good she tastes. I feel her legs shiver either side of my head as I find a sensitive spot.

"Yes, yes demigod, yes that feels so good, oh, fuck," Artemis moans. I press onto the spot and her legs tightened around my head.

"Oh, yes Percy, yes, oh fucking yes," Artemis cried out. I stop to suck on her clit before going back to her pussy. I repeat this as my hands rub her thighs as best I can from this position. I groan into her and make her shiver. Her hips move up and down as I keep going. My tongue submerged in her sweet tasting pussy.

"Fuck, oh fuck yes," Artemis moaned. Her voice high and breathless. I look up. She has one hand in her hair, her eyes are shut and her cheeks are pink from blushing. Her mouth is open as she breaths and moans. Her other hand rubs her breast, twisting her nipple.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes," Artemis moans. My dick strains under me as feel her spasm in my grasp.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," Artemis says. I press my tongue into her. I hit every sensitive spot I find. I move my tongue as fast as I can. I feel her thighs grip me tighter.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, yes, yes, yes, yes," Artemis screamed as she came. Her cum gushed out and I let it pass into my mouth. I groaned at the taste and continued to lick it out. This only made Artemis moan more until I felt her have a second orgasm.

"Oh yes Percy," She cried as I sucked and licked her cum out of her pussy. It was simply a divine taste. Like nectar or ambrosia it felt amazing. It didn't take on my favourite flavour like nectar would but it was sweater than anything. It made my cock twitch and I moaned as I blew my load.

After a minute or two I pulled back and stood up on my knees. I put my hand to my chin and found more of Artemis's cum. The godly liquid was shiny, a mix between transparency and silver. It almost looked a bit gold in the light. I licked it off my fingers and heard Artemis moan. I looked down to see her breathing erratically. Her eyes on me as I ate her cum.

"That's so…sexy, Percy," she said. I grinned and I wiped some more cum of my face and ate it. Artemis moaned at the sight. I looked down to see I had blown my load out. I had stained part of my swimming shorts and a pillow that had been under me. Artemis's chest moved up and down as she tried to calm her breathing. She looked at me and saw my cum.

"I see you enjoyed yourself Percy?" Artemis said. I shrug.

"Not exactly the end I had in mind for myself," I said. I thought my self-control was better that. Artemis sighed happily.

"I enjoyed it myself…and still just a maiden. You and Thalia are spared of any punishment," Artemis said. She looked at my cum again.

"And still just a maiden…I'm sure we can find a more suitable ending for you Percy," Artemis said.


	13. Chapter 13 Artemis & Thalia

Percy POV

"And still just a maiden…I'm sure we can find a more suitable ending for you Percy," Artemis said. Artemis sat upright and grinned at me. She brushed her hair back as her cheeks began to fade from the red of her blush to a more natural tone. "But where to start with you, Percy…Thalia mentioned some of the other forms of pleasure…I think I might see this for myself." Artemis looked over to the tent door then back then back to me. Her eyes glinted with lust and energy. Those two yellow and silver eyes made my cock refuse to calm down. I was still hard and it didn't feel like it was going to go.

"I think we can take those off," Artemis said as she pointed to my stained swimming shorts. I took of my swimming shorts and held them in my hands. I wasn't sure where to put them. Artemis gestured to the fire pit.

"Oh, just put them there for now," Artemis said.

"I'm not sure how I'm meant to leave here without them…I am allow to leave, aren't I?" I said. Artemis laughed.

"Of course, Percy," Artemis said, "Humans are so wary but I can't blame you for that." I threw my stained shorts into the fire pit and picked up the pillow. Then it disappeared from my grasp. I looked over to see Artemis stood up. Even as her older version she wasn't that tall. I was just taller than her. She stood with the pillow in her grasp. Her eyes looked down at the white cum that stuck to the pillow.

"I'd still be a maiden if I…I mean, couldn't do any harm, could it?" Artemis said. "I'd still be a virgin goddess, I'd just know what your…cum tastes like," She said. Artemis rolled her feet on the spot. Artemis licked her lips. I watched as Artemis moved a finger and slowly brought it down onto the pillow. She poked my cum and then pulled back with a small amount of the white liquid on her finger tip. She inspected it on her finger before she open her mouth and licked her finger clean. She sucked on her finger and moaned. I stood there unable to turn away as a goddess looked into my eyes and swallowed down my cum. She happily hummed and moaned as she looked directly into my eyes.

"Wow, for a mortal, a demigod…you do taste wonderful," Artemis said. She took another larger swipe of my cum off the pillow.

"So I've been told," I said. Artemis walked back over to where she sat before. I watched her ass as she went. It was small and tight. I kind of wanted to slap it to see what her soft, pale butt felt like. To see if it would move much.

"I'm still a maiden goddess, Percy Jackson," Artemis said as she laid herself down. She put the pillow beside herself. "I'm afraid I'm just for touching…perhaps some fun," She said as she took another swipe of my cum onto her fingertip. She sucked her whole finger clean and moaned pleasurably at the taste.

"You do taste delicious Percy," Artemis said. Artemis looked at my cock. "So good to see you still have stamina…I want to see more," Artemis turned her head to the doorway. "Thalia," Artemis shouted. Artemis clicked her fingers and in a few seconds Thalia walked back into the tent.

"How did you hear that?" I asked. Thalia blinked as she looked from me to Artemis. Both me and Artemis naked. Me with my cock fully erect and Artemis swiping cum of a pillow.

"I, err…A, its a hunter thing, Percy why are you? Why is Lady Artemis…oh," Thalia said. Artemis didn't look at Thalia as she spoke, she instead licked another finger's worth of cum.

"I've decided to pardon you and Percy. You will remain in secrecy over this in public. However in private, I just wanted to…see the extent of your activities. And I have to say," Artemis paused to lick a droplet off her finger. "I have to say, I've found it to be fun." Artemis turned and looked at the both of us. "I'm only a maiden goddess, I shan't let any man take my maiden head…however, that doesn't mean I can't enjoy a few pleasures...I want to watch you two," Artemis said. She extended a finger and pointed at us. "Will you please your goddess Thalia?" Artemis said. Thalia smiled.

"Of course, my ladyship," Thalia said.

"Then show me Thalia, show me," Artemis said back. Thalia stripped with my help then. Thalia threw away her top and I took off her bra. Thalia pulled down her skirt and I Kissed her bare chest. Thalia moaned as I circled my tongue around her breast. I heard another moan and I looked over. Artemis sat watching us, one of her hands had drifted down to in between her legs. Artemis slowly touched herself as she watched, her fingers dipped into her pussy. Her other hand swiped my cum off of the pillow and brought it to her mouth.

"Keep going demigods," Artemis said.

Thalia removed her short skirt and I kiss my way down her body. I kiss her waist and thighs. I kiss her black and white camo panties and found the cloth already damp. I pulled them down her legs and she kicked them off. I was about to reach for her socks but she stopped me.

"Leave them Percy," Thalia said. I stood up and she wrapped her arms around me. I went for her lips and was rewarded by the softness of her mouth. Thalia moan and pushed her tongue into my mouth. She tasted sweet as our tongues caressed. My hands went down her back to her ass. I gripped her nice firm ass in my hands and she groaned. She stopped kissing me and pulled back. Thalia winked to me and knelt down. Thalia took hold of my cock and licked it. I groaned in relief, finally somebody other than myself was touching my dick.

"Thalia," I moaned. My hands twisted into her hair. I gripped onto her dark hair ready for what was next. Thalia moaned as she licked up and down my cock. She gently stroked my base as she circled her tongue over the tip of my cock. Artemis moaned, I looked over to see that the goddess had eaten the last of my cum and now had both hands on herself. Artemis was rubbing her breast while she buried her fingers into herself. She licked her lips as she watched Thalia. Artemis rubbed her clit as Thalia stopped licking my tip. Thalia opened her mouth wide as she took the head of my cock into her mouth. I moaned at the sensation as she took more of my cock into her mouth. She stroked my cock in her hand still as she swallowed more and more. She bobbed her head and moaned at the taste. She used her free hand to rub her pussy and then removed her other hand from my cock. She took all of my cock into her mouth and to her throat. I grunted as she sucked on my dick and pushed her tongue along my shaft. I pushed my hips forward and fucked her mouth. I moaned as she continued to bob her head in time with the movements of my hip.

I closed my eyes as I enjoyed how good Thalia was at blowjobs. I listened to Thalia as she moaned around my cock, which feels amazing if you're curious. I heard something move and opened my eyes. I looked over to Artemis. Artemis had crawled over to us and I felt Thalia slow down her work. I sighed as Thalia pulled her mouth away from my dick. Artemis licked her lips. She looked up at me and I could see how horny she really was. Thalia stroked my cock with one hand and turned it to her goddess,

"Would you like to try this?" Thalia said. Her voice nervous, something I rarely hear. Artemis looked from my cock, to my eyes then over to Thalia. Artemis groaned as she raised her hand up. Her small hand curled around my cock. Thalia moved aside and let Artemis take her place. Artemis looked up to me.

"Does this feel good Percy," Artemis said as she stroked me. I grunted from how slow her movements were.

"Yeah, really good," I said. Thalia got behind Artemis. She kissed the goddess's shoulders and her hands ran over Artemis breasts. Artemis moaned as Thalia rubbed her breasts. Artemis increased the strokes of my cock. Her breathing became quicker and I could see her eyes darken. Thalia kissed Artemis's neck and up to her ear.

"Is this how it's done?" Artemis said to Thalia. Thalia nodded to her and groaned.

"You look so hot your ladyship," Thalia said, "but you could go faster." Artemis looked into my eyes.

"Would you like me to go faster Percy?" Artemis said. I moaned as her hand sped up.

"Fuck yeah," I said. Artemis's hand sped up again. Thalia's saliva from where she had sucked me made Artemis's hand slide easily over my cock. Artemis bit her lip as she jerked me off. Thalia moved her hands down to Artemis's ass and waist. Artemis moaned.

"Keep going Thalia," Artemis said. Thalia moved her hands around and rubbed Artemis's clit. Artemis moaned and moved her hips around. Artemis licked her lips.

"Do you want to try more Ladyship," Thalia said, "because trust me, he tastes really good, you should try him Ladyship." Artemis moaned and smirked as she made me groan under her hand.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," Artemis said, "after all…his cum tasted so, very, very good." Artemis put her head forward and stretched out her tongue. I gulped as she circled her tongue over my dick head.

"Oh fuck Artemis," I said. Artemis laughed and the vibrations traveled down my dick. I shuddered at the sensation. I balled my hands into fists and reminded myself that I could control myself. I'd had a foursome with Annabeth, Thalia and Rachel. If I could control myself through that, I could control myself here. But this was a threesome with a goddess, this was a whole different ball park.

Artemis stopped jerking me off in her hands and instead engulfed my dick head into her mouth. She closed her eyes and moaned. I groaned as her tongue slid her tongue under my cock. Artemis sucked my cock and pushed her head forward. In one, slow move she slid my cock further into her mouth. My cock passed into the goddess's throat and I thought my legs would give way underneath me.

"Ah fuck," I moaned. Thalia had one hand on Artemis's clit and the other rubbed Artemis's pussy.

"Is she good Percy?" Thalia said. I nodded as Artemis sucked on my cock, she bobbed my dick down her throat and swirled her tongue around me. Her moans vibrated my cock and her hands rested on my thighs. She got faster till the point she was fucking me with her mouth. Her mouth was so soft and silky.

"Oh fucking gods yes, yes, she is," I groaned. I gripped Artemis's hair and let my hips sway. I moaned and felt my muscles tighten in my abdomen. The pleasure made my cock so hard I knew I was going to exploded soon.

"Ah fuck, Thalia, Artemis. I'm, I'm going to just exploded," I said with rough breathes. Thalia pushed her fingers into Artemis and bucked her hips against Artemis.

"Please let me have some of his cum your ladyship," Thalia said. I gritted my teeth as Artemis didn't slow her pace. I groaned louder than before on the edge of my orgasm. I gripped her hair as tight as I could and then she pulled off of me. She released my dick with a gasp. She panted with her mouth open. She put one hand on my cock and the other on my balls. She rubbed my balls in her hands as she jerked me off. Artemis lean back and Thalia supported her. Thalia kept fingering Artemis as she moaned,

"Cum for me demigod," Artemis said and I lost it. I grunted as my cock shot off. A thick stream of cum landed in Artemis mouth. She gulped it down with a moan as more cum shot out of my cock. It landed on her face and breasts. A bit landed on Thalia's arms and more on Artemis's face. Artemis moaned and opened her mouth as another shot of cum landed on her face. I groaned at the high of pleasure I was in that second. Artemis kept rubbing and stroking my balls.

"I want every drop you have Percy," Artemis said. I groaned as she sucked me dry. When she finished she released my cock and rubbed her hands over her breasts. She collected my cum that had landed on her firm breasts and brought it up to her mouth. She gulped it down with a moan.

"You were right Thalia, he does taste so very good," Artemis said as she stood up. Thalia licked the cum that had landed on her arm while Artemis stepped back from me and Thalia. Artemis licked the cum of her hands and drank it down. Artemis looked over to Thalia. Thalia watched her goddess lick each drop.

"He did have such a large amount didn't he," Artemis said and gestured for Thalia to come over to her. Thalia got up and walked over. Artemis brushed a droplet of cum off of her neck and held it out for Thalia. Thalia sucked on Artemis's finger. Of all the things I'd thought I'd see today, this wasn't one of them. A goddess with her face covered in my cum while my friend sucks her finger. My life has taken some odd turns recently.

Thalia kissed Artemis and licked more of my cum off Artemis's face. I watched as my cock stayed hard, unable not to be erect as I watched these two girls. Artemis smiled as Thalia slid a finger over her face and brushed the cum into her mouth. Artemis laughed.

"I never thought a mortal would taste so good, I can understand why you had to have him," Artemis said. Artemis turned to me and gestured for me to come over. If she wasn't a goddess I probably would have already been over there. I walked over and wrapped my hands around them. One hand went Artemis's butt the other to Thalia. I gently played with them while Artemis kissed me. I could taste my own cum in her mouth, it was an odd feeling as my tongue twisted with hers. Thalia kissed my cheek and then licked the side of Artemis's face to get the last trail of cum. I pulled away and Thalia kissed Artemis, my cum dribbled between their lips and I realized Thalia had held that last lick of cum in her mouth to swap it with Artemis. They both moaned and I felt Artemis grab my cock again.

"Still hard I see, I'm not sure if I've ever seen such stamina in a mortal," Artemis said. Artemis took her hand away and rested them on Thalia's shoulders. "I want you to show me how you fuck Percy. I want you to fuck him very, very well for me…now," Artemis said. Thalia blinked then looked over to me. She moved in one swift motion and wrapped both her hands around my neck. She plunged her tongue into my mouth as she jumped onto me. I grabbed her by her tight ass before she fell over. I held up against me and she rocked her hips, my cock rubbed her pussy and lower stomach. I groaned and I swear I heard Artemis laugh. Thalia had gone wild, that furious need to fuck like she had shown me before was back. No, it was worse than that, it was also to impress Artemis. It wasn't just a need it was a duty too. Thalia pushed her body to mine and reached down to my cock.

I groaned as she angled my cock into her and pushed me in. She moaned into my mouth as she got the head of my cock in. I gripped onto her and pushed my hips forward. My cock pushed into her, right to the hilt and her mouth broke away from mine. She cried out and together we moved our hips, pulling out only to thrust back in. It was good to get to finally fuck somebody but after a few thrusts I'd decided this wasn't my favorite position. My training helped to hold her up and she didn't weigh that much but after a blowjob from a goddess and licking a divine pussy, I wanted to really fuck somebody. Holding her up took effort that I could have been using better. I gripped onto Thalia and kissed her as I went down onto my knees. I lowered her onto the floor. Before me was a wet and wild Thalia, her eyes fixed on me as I put her knees onto my shoulder and pushed back into her. Now free of the constraint of holding her up I could go faster and harder. I gripped her thighs as she moaned beneath me.

I heard another set of moans and saw Artemis was masturbating again. She was sat down. One hand buried her fingers into her pussy while her other hand rubbed her clit. At that moment I was struck by an idea as Thalia writhed beneath me. I stopped my thrust and pulled out of Thalia. She panted as I told her to flip over. Thalia didn't even question it, she got onto her hands and knees before me. I got her to move forward to Artemis. Thalia got the idea at that request and smiled. Thalia pulled Artemis thighs either side of herself and brought her lips to her goddess's pussy. Artemis put her head back as she moaned, her hands twisted into Thalia's hair.

"Fuck," Artemis moaned. I lined my cock up with Thalia and pushed back into her. Thalia moaned as she dug her tongue in Artemis. I thrust my hips and built up a fast pace as I fucked Thalia. My hands on her hips as I looked over the wonderful sight. Thalia with her tongue in her goddess. Her moans mad Artemis shiver as she too groaned.

"Fuck, oh fuck, fuck, fuck," Artemis said over and over again. Her hips rose and fell as Thalia continued to lick and suck. The tent was filled with the sounds of moans and groans. The clap of Thalia's ass against my hips echoed as I thrust deeper into her. I could feel all the tension in my body build up as Artemis moaned.

"Fuck, fuck, keeping going demigods, oh fuck, I'm, I'm almost there, ah fuck yes," Artemis cried out. Artemis gripped onto Thalia and arched her back up as she moaned. I felt Thalia's pussy contract around me as she screamed into Artemis pussy. In the mess that was us, Thalia orgasmed just before Artemis. Her tight pussy gripped me and I groaned as her pussy caused me to reach my own high. Artemis reached her orgasm and Thalia drank up her juices which caused Thalia to have another orgasm a second after the first. I groaned as Thalia's pussy spasmed around me and I lost all sense of where I was. I panted as Thalia pushed back onto me then we fell over. Thalia had her eyes closed as she rolled onto her back. Her face was wet with Artemis's cum, her thighs and pussy were wet with her own cum and I sighed, wondering how long it would take before my heart went back to a normal pace.

It was as I lay on my back, eyes just closed as I focused on my heart that I heard movement. I opened my eyes to see Artemis. She had crawled over to me. I sat up as she reached for my cock.

"Your not done are you?" she said, a hint of disappointment in her voice. I spoke in between breaths.

"I, think, you did, as, you said, and drained me," I said. Thalia was to the side. She had opened her eyes and had a hand on her pussy, rubbing my cum into herself.

"But Percy," Artemis said. She stroked my cock and it grew in her hands. She cupped my balls and felt a warmth spread through my body. I blinked as I felt more alert than before. "It's not over yet…I want to feel your cock inside me, demigod," Artemis said. She had me back to full mast in a few seconds. She straddled my lap, adjusted herself on top of me. I rested my hands on her hips as she stretched out.

"Wh, what about being a maiden and all that?" I said, I'd hate to get turned into a squirrel over this later if she regretted what she was about to do. Artemis smiled down at me and caressed my face.

"Oh, Percy, you really need to learn your history a bit better…but we can talk about that later," she said. She leaned over and kissed me. She pushed me down so I was laid back on the floor. When she pulled back, she rose up on her hips and went back down onto my cock. I groaned as she slid on my dick. I felt something break in her and I saw a flicker of pain on her face.

"Artemis," I said but she just rose up and fell back down onto me. I gripped her hips and resisted the urge to push up into her. I groaned as I saw her breathing increase. Her pussy was beyond words. She wasn't a girl or a women, she was a goddess and that was something insanely different. I struggle to think of words to describe it, all I know is that my cock would have exploded if we hadn't had all the sex beforehand. Artemis rode me slowly as she got passed the initial pain. I think I even saw a droplet of Ichor drop over my cock. Her breathing became more labored as she dropped onto me harder. She rolled her hips forward as she went and I moaned as she increased her pace.

"Oh fuck, Artemis," I moaned. To the side I'm sure Thalia was rubbing her own pussy but I couldn't look away as a goddess rode me. Her breathy moans came more confident as she eased into it.

"Ah fuck, ah fuck," Artemis moaned. She got faster and dropped herself onto me hard enough to create a slapping noise. "Ah, Percy, fuck, it feels so good," Artemis moaned. I managed to hold my mind together as the bliss of her heavenly pussy flooded over me. I pushed up into her as she dropped down and she arched her back and cried louder.

"Fuck, yes, yes, do it demigod," Artemis moaned. "Fuck up into me as I fuck you." I pushed my hips up in time with her and thanked whatever power Artemis had used to perk me up. She rocked on top of me. Her voice a mix of heavy breaths and moans now.

"Fuck, yes, yes, yes, yes, fuck, fuck me, ah fuck, ah fuck yes," Artemis cried. I groaned underneath her as I struggled to stay focused. Time seemed to fade away as I thrust up into her as she slammed herself back down. Faster and harder, faster and harder we went.

"Ah fuck, ah fuck yes," she cried louder. Her words vanished as she bounced on top of me with a wild urgency. She moaned louder and reached behind herself. I couldn't think as she screamed out. She spasmed and swayed above me. I gripped her hips to steady her as she stretched her back out, mouth open in orgasm. Her pussy clamped and shivered around me. I had no choice, no form of self-control can stop you from blowing your load from that. I came into her and groaned or more gasped out. The hand that Artemis had put behind herself reached and grabbed my balls. I groaned as I came again. She tugged onto me and the same warmth filled me as I had another orgasm. My cum flooded Artemis and she moaned.

"You'll never have to worry about wearing out with a goddess demigod," Artemis moaned from around her desperate breathes.

* * *

><p>Afterwards Artemis summed a small pool. A little spring of water formed in the fire pit and she helped me and Thalia clean off. Thalia left and I stayed a while with Artemis. She fixed me a pair of shorts to wear and she draped herself in a fur robe. Underneath the robe she was still naked and I could see her breast and her bare legs and shoulder. She asked about me and Annabeth and I explained my new relationship status, as it were.<p>

"How do you think she'll react to me," Artemis said as she picked up a cup to drink from. I shrugged.

"I have no idea," I said. My heartbeat was back to normal and so was my breathing. I felt like I'd done a full workout though.

"I hope she approves, I'm going to have to have sex with you again, Percy," Artemis as she sipped at the liquid that appeared in the cup. "Of course assuming you'll agree?" she said after a second. I smiled back.

"I'd be happy to, Annabeth might want to join in," I said.

"Do you have multiple partners a lot then?" Artemis asked. I rubbed my head.

"It's really fun, plus everybody gets a fair amount of time…or that's something Annabeth said," I said. Artemis put a hand on my chin.

"How good you are to your friends, Percy," she said. I asked about her maidenhood and everything and she explained it to me. She sighed before she spoke.

"Zeus promised that he wouldn't force me to marry any god. I was free to choose or not to choose. It was up to me. I've never been too impressed with men. There was one though, I did love a man but he died and I scattered him to the stars," she said.

"What like Zoe?" I said. Artemis nodded.

"Yes...I never wanted anybody else before and as a maiden goddess I felt it didn't matter anyway. In time I lost the idea of being with a man, it seemed too foreign, it didn't seem like me" she said. Artemis sighed and leaned back on her pile of pillows.

"But you…Percy, changed my mind, don't let it go to your head though," she said. I laughed.

"I won't trust me," I said. I thought about my day and there was a dark mark on it. A nagging thought I knew was true. I had to confront it now or tomorrow. I couldn't ignore it anymore. Artemis seemed to sense my change in mood and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Percy," she said, "if you ever want to talk about anything…feel free, I here." I looked into her eyes and I nodded.

"Thanks but, I think I need to talk to Annabeth before anybody else," I said. Artemis bid me farewell and when I walked out the tent it was night. I sighed and walked back to my cabin. When I opened the door Piper and Annabeth were naked on my bed…It was just one of those days, I guess.


	14. Chapter 14 Piper & Annabeth

Percy POV

Piper and Annabeth really drained me. I woke up in my bed feeling incredibly. I was a little tired and I felt as if I'd sunk so much into my bed it'd be impossible to get out, but still pretty amazing. I mean I'd had two threesomes in a day; one with a goddess, Artemis, and Thalia and one with Piper and Annabeth.

Piper had been a bit shy before but Annabeth had heated her up well before I'd arrived. I crawled onto the bed with them. They pulled off my clothes as I told Annabeth about Artemis. She was both aroused and surprised at the news. She kissed me and then I kissed Piper. Annabeth slipped a Condom on me seeing as both her and Piper were capable of getting pregnant. I love Annabeth but neither of us are ready for that yet.

"You had a very full afternoon then? You better have something left for the evening," Annabeth said. "I've made all sorts of comments to Piper about you."

"I'm sure I've got something left for you," I said. I reached over to Piper and pulled her to me. Our bodies pressed up against each other.

My first time with Piper had been quick, driven by a desperate compulsion I guess. A desperate need to feel her. This time with both her and Annabeth together in my cabin was slower. I took my time and enjoyed her fully. I put her down on the bed, face up and moved down the bed so my head was in line with her waist. I moved to her pussy and licked her out while Annabeth kissed Piper. I sucked on her clit and rubbed my fingers across her pussy. Piper's hips rose off the bed and pushed into my face. She moaned and I looked up to she Annabeth pulling on Piper's nipples. Annabeth ran her tongue over Piper's lips and she pushed her lips to the other girls mouth. When I ran my tongue over Piper's pussy lips, I had to put my hands on Piper's thighs to stop her wriggling too much.

Annabeth laughed and I looked up to see Piper giggle then whimper as I pushed my tongue inside of her. Piper's lip trembled and Annabeth caressed the other girl's face.

"Easy now, Piper," Annabeth said. "It's all about communication, just say if you don't like anything."

Piper gasped as my tongue hit a sensitive spot inside her.

"Ah, its all good. Please don't stop, don't stop," Piper moaned. Annabeth smiled and moved her leg so that rubbed against the inside of Piper's thigh. I don't know if it was intentional or not but Annabeth had pinned one of Piper's legs down which freed a hand for me. It was really cute how Piper couldn't keep her firm butt still on the bed. Her juices ran down my chin and my condom clad cock pressed down into my bed. Note to self have bed sheets cleaned.

Piper's flat stomached heaved and Annabeth rubbed a hand over her lovely dark tanned skin.

"Oh Percy," she moaned.

"You like Percy's tongue inside you?" Annabeth asked, her voice low and sexy as ever.

Piper moaned and nodded her head.

"Yea, yeah," she muttered between huffs of air.

"I told you how good he was, didn't I Piper. Just wait till you get his cock inside you and then his cum."

I added a finger with my tongue inside Piper. I pumped the digit inside of her as I suckled and lapped at the sensitive spot I'd discovered. Piper's eyes went wide and she groaned. Her back arched and her right leg bumped into my back. Her foot rubbed up and down my back as her chest moved up.

"H, h, his...cum?" Piper said.

Annabeth nodded and bite her lip.

"Oh Percy's cum tastes divine, Piper. I told you how I liked to swallow it down," Annabeth said as she kissed Piper's breasts.

"I, I, I didn't think it would taste nice...I, oh fuck, thought I'd be too, too, sticky," Piper said, her breath heavy and her hands cupping into fists by her sides.

"It's sweet and salty, Piper. It sticks a little but that's part of the fun. Me and Thalia even like to share it. If you want, I could suck Percy and then show you," Annabeth said before she kissed Piper again. Her tongue playing with the less experienced girl.

I listened as the two girls moaned and added another finger into Piper. I was rewarded as I felt Piper's leg on my back jerk and her toes dug into my skin. I smirked and took my tongue out of her. I gave my hand free space and pumped my fingers into her faster. I put my lips to her clit and sucked. Annabeth kissed Piper's ear and Piper grasped for breath.

"Fuck," Piper moaned, "Please don't stop, please don't stop, please don't stop."

Annabeth laughed into Piper's skin as she kissed Piper's neck.

"Its okay, he won't."

I took in the sweet aroma of Piper's skin as her leg twitched on my back. Her hands fisted and pulled at the bedsheets. She gripped the material so tight her knuckles paled. She put her head back and closed her eyes.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Piper groaned and her hips jerked. Her juices ran down my fingers and her lip shivered as she came. When her body relaxed I pulled myself back and Annabeth rolled off of Piper. I pushed my arms underneath Piper while her eyes were still closed and pulled her up. I sat back and pulled Piper up into my lap while Annabeth rubbed her back. Piper sighed and put her hands onto my chest.

"Th, thank you, Percy," Piper said as she opened her eyes.

I brushed a strand of her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Hey, there's no need to thank me. I enjoyed every minute of it, do you know how sexy you are?"

Piper sighed and I watched those kaleidoscope eyes as they shifted from brown to blue to green as her face went red. I cupped her ass, a hand on each butt cheek and pushed up. Without a word she rose up on her hips and put her hands on my shoulders. Annabeth kissed her neck and whispered into her ear so low I couldn't hear what the two girls said to each other.

I look down and position her on top of me. My cock head rubbed over her pussy lips and she gulped.

"Ready?" I ask and she quickly nods her head.

"Yes please," Piper said bringing a smile to my face.

I push my hips up and move her body down at the same time. She moans and her eyelids flicker over her eyes.

"Oh god, oh god, yes, Percy," Piper moans. I ease my hips down and bring Piper's body down, my cock still inside her. I push my hips up and down while I carefully move Piper up and down. She groans in response and soon gets into the steady rhythm I set. I didn't have to keep guiding her as she learnt how to move her own hips to mine.

"Ah, ah," she moans. Her breath in huffs and pants as she moved up and down. My hips in synch with her. I watched as Piper's body rose and fell on my lap. Her chest going in and out with each thrust of my hips. I caressed her ass and kissed her neck. Annabeth's hands caressed Piper's breasts, her fingers ran over Piper's nipples and pinched them gently. Annabeth's lips ran along Piper's skin as she kissed and licked Piper's neck. Annabeth moved a hand to in between Piper's legs and rubs Piper's swollen clit.

"Fuck, Annabeth," Piper moans before I kiss her. I quicken my thrusts and roll my hips so I go deeper into her.

"You look beautiful Piper," Annabeth says to her. I pulled my lips back and lean back a little.

"Percy, gods, oh," She moan and whimpered on top of me.

Annabeth kissed down Piper's neck. I increased my pace and Piper pressed her body closer to mine. I lean forward and let Piper get close to me. Piper's little hands curled around my neck. Her head rested on my shoulders as she bucked her hips on top of me.

She mewls and whimpers as her hips get faster.

I look over to see Annabeth has sat back from us. Her back on a pillow and her legs spread apart. I can see how wet her pussy is as my girlfriend masturbates furiously as she watches me with Piper. Her eyes dark and watching me and Piper.

"Percy," Piper moans, "Oh Percy. I'm, I'm...I'm going to, to cum."

I can feel how tight my cock feels inside her. Her breasts pushed against me and, man, her body is super warm. Her pants and whimpers keep building and I kiss her ear.

"Cum Piper, let it happen. I want to feel you cum."

Piper whimpers and her hands grip my hair.

"Oh, Percy, ah, please, please cum," she moans.

"Trust me," I said with a laugh and a groan, "that won't be an issue."

"No," Piper says before she has to pant. Her small, firm butt feels amazing in my hands as she grinds herself onto my cock as I push into her.

"No, I, I, I want you to cum inside me. Annabeth put a condom on you. I want you to cum inside me. Please, please, of fuck."

Piper eyes scrunch up and she closes her eyes. I take control and thrust into her in a fast, hard pace. Piper grips and clutches onto me as she moans. Her pussy spams and grips on to my cock. I groan and release myself inside as she orgasms with him. Her hips twitch and I move and arm up to hold her back. I hug her naked body to mine as she whimpers and mewls. Her hips still move as she rides the last of sexual ecstasy. She pants and for a moment I love it. Just holding her to me. Its so intimate and I look over to Annabeth who smiles at me.

I wait until Piper breathing becomes less labored. She still trembles and I lay Piper down on the bed; her eyes half closed already. She rubbed her legs against me as I sat over her.

"Your not going?" Piper said, her body almost limb.

"Of course not," I said. Annabeth crawled over and carefully pulled my condom off.

"Do you want any?" Annabeth asked but Piper's head had already fallen over to the side.

I chuckled.

"I think she's pretty exhausted," I said and sighed. Annabeth shrugged.

"She's been learning how to fight, then it was a boiling day today and then she got to fucked you. She's not use to it, I think you fucked her to sleep. Cute thing," Annabeth said before she put the condom to her lips. She pulled it inside out and gulped down all my cum. She swallowed it down and moaned, with her eyes closed.

"You know I think your becoming an addict to that stuff," I said to her. She opened her eyes and crawled over to me.

"Oh really? Should I stop sucking you off then?" she said. I put my hands up in surrender.

"Easy now, it was joke."

"I know and the cum's just a treat...my favorite flavor in the whole world is you," Annabeth said. We kissed and held each for awhile before we got ourselves into bed. Afterwards they both fell asleep in my cabin, my arms wrapped around them. Piper whimpered and clung to me the moment I touched her. I had to pick her up bridal style as Annabeth pulled the bed covers back.

"Just a bit of rest and then I'll wake her up and go get back to our own cabins," Annabeth said. Piper's head nuzzled onto my chest and she sighed and muttered something I couldn't understand.

So, there I was in bed as the sunlight hit my eyelids and caused me to wake up. I sighed and looked down to see Annabeth on my left and Piper to my right. I stroked a strand of Piper's chocolate brown hair through my fingers. I let my fingers rub over the braided strands and curled over the eagle feather.

I heard a groan besides me and looked over to see Annabeth stir.

"Easy," I whispered, "Piper's still asleep."

I glanced at Piper, her lips in a small smile. She was adorable in a sexy kind of way…you know what I mean, right?

"What time is it?" Annabeth asked.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Don't know but it's early."

"Early?"

"Yeah, early like rooster squealing early."

"Squealing? Am I really dating you, seaweed-brain? I swear I'd never date a boy who says rooster squeal?"

I turned my head to look at Annabeth and I poked her noise.

"Hey, miss wonder-genius…it's early and I've got two very hot girls in my cabin and we're all still naked."

Annabeth's hand stroked up my thigh, her own legs wrapped around mine. She smiled as she put her head on my chest. Her hand reached my crotch where my cock was already erect. I skipped a breath as Annabeth's hand curled around my balls.

"Hmm…I can see that," she said, "nice to see you've fully recovered after yesterday then?"

"Oh, yeah," I said and brought my own hand down Annabeth's back.

"So…Artemis could cause you to refill your balls?"

There's something really dirty about hearing a child of Athena talk about sex.

"She said, I'd never have to worry about failing a goddess or something like that. I guess all goddess have that power then. When she gripped my balls, they just, yeah…refilled instantly so I'd blow a massive load."

Annabeth hummed and sent vibrations through my chest.

"That just sounds like fun…maybe I could join you next time?"

"If that happened, I think I'd die," I told her.

We both laughed and then I put my finger on my lips.

"Easy, you don't want to wake Piper up now do you?"

Annabeth looked over to Piper and sighed.

"She is a beautiful girl, then again I guess that's a child of Aphrodite for you," Annabeth said. Annabeth blinked and her body went stiff. Her eyes became distant and I straightened up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We're in your cabin?" she said.

"Yeah…" I uttered not sure where she was going with this.

"The campers are going to wake up soon…what happens when Malcolm wakes up and see's I'm not in bed or when Drew wakes up and finds that Piper's missing? Jez, I need to get out of here right now, quick wake Piper up!"

* * *

><p>Eros sat in a tree just outside of the cabins. He sighed in the morning air and watched his breath turn to mist. Slouched next to him, the Dryad of the tree. Her wispy, pink silk robe flapped in the breeze along with her long amber hair. Eros's black wings were folded behind his back but in the sunlight a faint purple glow outlined his wings. Eros smiled as he watched the Poseidon cabin.<p>

"Ah, Percy Jackson…you are just so delightfully fun to watch."

Next to him the Dryad mumbled and her eyelids blinked over her glazed eyes; the color of her eyes had turned purple. She giggled and swayed on the branch.

"Cock," she said. Eros sighed as a wine glass formed in his right hand.

"Please dear, I know your new to being entranced but please, hush," he said.

She giggled.

"I want to suck you off and then you can lick me."

Eros rolled his eyes. He used his free hand to wave it in front of the Dryads face. Her mouth dropped open as she moaned. Her purple eyes glowed and she fell back against the tree trunk.

"Ah, much better…ah here we go."

Eros watched as Percy's cabin door flung open. Annabeth jumped out with her blonde hair in a wavy mess. Eros smirked at how her jeans were unbuttoned at the crotch and she'd only got one arm through her camp shirt. Her panties were balled up in one hand and her other hand was in the doorway. Ever watching, Eros chuckled as Annabeth yanked her arm and pulled out Piper.

"How wonderful…the wise girl has slipped up. Hmm, what next?"

Percy appeared and kissed them both before they ran off. Eros sighed and watched the two girls scamper away.

"What? I'm really rather busy, Jackson. You could at least try to indulge yourself a bit more…oh, hold the phone...did I say that right?" Eros turned to the Dryad. Her mouth hung open and she drooled out green saliva. A faint groan of bliss echoed out of her throat. "Oh, yes. Your rather indisposed, aren't you…Dolos, what do you think?"

Next to Eros, the air shimmered as a form appeared.

"How do you do that, man?" Dolos said.

"I'm a primeval being," Eros answered with a wink.

"Primordial, I think we've been over this, buddy."

"There synonyms and shut up," Eros said before he sipped at his wine. Dolos chuckled and rubbed at his full length brown cloak.

"We've set up the place like you said, got our lair built in a manner of speaking. Although Eusebeia's been asking for a bunch of stuff though."

Eros rolled his eyes.

"Well then get it for her and then check my own list of items. Really, Dolos use your initiative…I'm the one about to do the suicidal mission."

Dolos head turned sharply to Eros.

"You don't mean…your actually going to steal from the library?"

Eros looked down to his wine glass.

"If we want to stay ahead of everyone, even the fates I'll have to. But then again…I have this idea for our ace in the hole, did I said that right?"

Dolos's hooded face nodded.

"Yeah, you said it right man. Your modern mannerism are shaping up, pretty nice. So what's the ace?"

Eros chuckled.

"I'll warn you it's another suicide mission."

"I'll get Moros and Momus to do it then," Dolos said.

"It's down south where the stars touch the ground. It's beyond anything else you've ever seen. What do you know of Phanes?" Eros asked.

"The god of creation…nothing, why?" Dolos said.

Eros smiled and his eyes shifted to a dark shade of purple that was almost black.

"Ah, the perks of being older than anybody else…you know all the best treasures and where they were kept."

* * *

><p>Piper POV<p>

I was thrown towards my cabin. Annabeth was going a little crazy, her eyes darted about the place and I didn't talk because something told me she'd only tell me to be quiet. I opened the Aphrodite cabin door and everyone was asleep. I tip toed to my bed opened my personal chest and grabbed where I kept my night clothes. I was lucky enough to bring my own stuff to sleep in. Otherwise I'd had had to sleep in the bright pink stuff the other girls had. Bright pink tank tops and panties, isn't my idea of sleeping peacefully. I'm happy with some cotton shorts or hot pants or whatever you call them. I've also got a pair of really comfy pants and none of my stuff is pink.

I went to the bathroom, my eyes on my feet as I tip towed away. I stepped around the perfume bottle that had been left on the floor and kicked at the designer bag. I sighed when I got to the pastel blue door of the bathroom. I stepped onto the blue and white tiled floor of the bathroom and then...I gulped and froze. Another set of feet there.

"Err…" I managed to utter as I looked up. Of all the people that could have discovered me it had to her...Drew.


	15. Chapter 15 Aphrodite

Piper POV

"Dear, what the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked. I gulped and forgot every word of English anyone had ever taught me.

"I, err, I, um…I was just," I said.

"Piper, you had me worried. I mean I'm the head of the cabin. I'm the counsellor of cabin ten. It's my job to look after you all and you didn't return here, to be with us, last night…Lacy gave me this story but I only had to ask with more passion and she told me how much of a liar she was."

Drew was laying the charm speak on as thick as you could make it. Part of me understood what she said. How soft and caring her voice was; she was a camp counselor. I should listen to the counselor.

I shook my head; it was just the charm speak. I only had to look at her face. The look in her eyes as if I was a dog that had walked into the cabin covered in mud. Like I was garbage, a lesser being even though we were technically sisters.

"I got held up talking to Leo and ended up staying the night," I said and realized the first thing I'd have to do today was grab Leo to act as my alibi.

"Like Hades have you?" Drew said as she crossed her arms over her large chest. "I saw you eyeballing Percy, have you been fucking him? Gods, you have haven't you?"

"No, we were just talking," I said and my tongue buzzed at how much power I'd put into my voice.

Drew blinked and shook her head as if I'd hit her with smoke bomb. Her foot fell back and she swayed as if she was about to fall back. Actually, thinking about it now, some of kids had perfume stashed in places, I'd bet that string if I threw it at Drew's face. It'd wouldn't be a smoke bomb but it'd be a last ditch thing though, I wouldn't want to do it.

"Just…talking. No, no, no. Don't try that on me, you brat!" Drew said and stood up firm in her position over me. "You were fucking him, don't you get how this place works? I'm the counselor, if anybody gets to fuck him first, it's me" Drew said while she pointed a finger at her own face.

"Wait what?"

"You heard me, hon. If anybody is going to fuck Percy handsome Jackson it's going to be me. Sweetie you probably didn't even know what to do with him, did you?" Drew laughed then. A cruel, bitter chuckle. She brushed some of her dark ringlets of hair to the side as her eyes watered. "Oh that poor, poor boy. He lived through the war with the titans and he had to have you as lover. I bet he was sooo unsatisfied, let me guess, did he have to bend you over so you wouldn't see his face. So you wouldn't have to see how unsatisfied he was; I wonder if it's possible for guys to fake an orgasm. I wonder if I can order one of our half-brothers to test that out maybe. Although first I'll have to decide what to punish you with, hon. What cruel, little thing can I get you to do?"

Drew reached her hand out to touch my chin but I flicked her hand away.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted. Drew froze still, wide eyed as she looked at me. A look of panic in her eyes as if she'd been shot. I gulped and put my hand to my mouth.

"Oh gods," I said.

Suddenly a happy thrill of a laugh filled the bathroom and echoed off the pink and blue walls. I turned to see a women sat on the pink windowsill. She was a women who had shoulder length hair and a graceful neck. She had a great slime figure with a thin waist and wonderful curves. She wore a snowy white top and a pair of jeans that hugged her ass and her long legs. Her hair shifted color as I looked at it. It swayed from black to orange to a dark brunette then black. Her eyes shifted too as I watched them they changed. As soon as I thought about the color, the eyes changed and became a new shade. She didn't wear makeup but she didn't need it, her face was beautiful like everything else about her.

"Relax, Piper," she said, her voice as soft as the air. "You're just a very gifted child. I'm sure you could out do Drew, if you had to. Hmm, I bet you could even turn her into a little slave for yourself if you wanted to."

"I wouldn't," I said. The women smiled at me and her eyes became a burning ember color.

"Well, it's just a suggestion from your momma," she said as she hopped down from the windowsill. She brushed the lace curtains away and walked over to me.

"Mom?" I said as she hugged me. Her perfume filled my nose and I felt my knees sway. Aphrodite laughed as she rubbed my back.

"You've made me so proud, Piper. Getting a stud like Percy and you did it while his girlfriend watched and helped you. I can't let you and your sister fight over a boy now can I? That's what other demigods do after our meddling, not the other way round."

I hadn't quite believed it when I'd been claimed by Aphrodite. The flash makeover in front of the whole camp was embarrassing enough. Leo and Percy's face. I'd not planned how to deal with this. My mom was here, hugging me, a goddess. My mom was a goddess.

* * *

><p>Eros sat on the tree branch and chuckled. He nudged Dolos as he smiled.<p>

"You think you won't get any entertainment and then life rewards you with such wonderful bliss," he said.

Dolos nudged him and grunted.

"Hey, what's happening?" Dolos said.

"Your powers don't let you see through walls, there Dolos?" Eros teased as he took a swig of his wine.

"Yet yours do? Why?" Dolos asked. Eros sighed and flapped his wings.

"My eyes see through everything, my friend. With so much lust in the world what is but a simple wall?"

"That's kind of creepy…and kind of bullshit," Dolos said. Eros rolled his eyes and hit Dolos with the side of his wing. Dolos yelped and vanished as he fell off.

"Just get on with your tasks and tell me what Hera's up to too. Can't let her plans mess up ours, now can we?"

Eros rubbed his forehead and flexed his wings.

"Now...do go on. I'm dieing to see what my amateur counterpart tries to do." Eros sighed and looked over to the rising sun. "Although chances are I won't see anything good, a life of work is far too demanding."

* * *

><p>Piper POV.<p>

Before, I think my charm speech had frozen Drew. Now, Drew was just in shock. Aphrodite walked around Drew with a finger on her lips.

"Hmm…as sisters you really should be more supportive. I mean, if Piper wasn't a good lover you should have given her tips, advice. Help her out, do you understand, hon?" Aphrodite said to Drew.

Drew nodded with the same wide-eyed stared she'd had for the past minute.

"Good," Aphrodite said with a glance at Drew's butt. She grinned and gave the rounded cheeks a pat. "Hmm, very nice butt by the way. Fashion comes and goes but nobody ever gets tired of a round booty. I'd recommend some hot-pants, shorts and jeans. If you want to get Jackson's attention that'll help."

"Wait, Percy's attention?" I said.

Aphrodite smiled and stroked my cheek.

"Piper…I know all about this open, swinger's thing that Percy and Annabeth are trying. And let me say, I've never had so much excitement. I'm very surprised at Annabeth and if she wants to experiment it seems a bit unfair not to offer Drew up to them?"

Drew whimpered and rubbed her thighs together; wait was this actually turning Drew on?

"Can you not say 'offer up,' mom…just seems a bit weird," Drew said. Aphrodite shrugged.

"Hmm suit yourself, honey. Whatever way you said it, I think I'd be a good bonding exercise for you and a few of the girls. The old enough ones of course, like Lacy for example she's what fourteen which is far too young to try anything. It's so nice we're not in the olden times where they use to marry them off so damn young. Honestly you can hardly develop or manipulate a romance with tweens, its just all so foul and moody. Look at Drew, that butt took seventeen years to get ripe. It's just best if you keep all of this secret from the young ones."

I shook my head and closed my eyes with my hands held up.

"Oh, mom. Please stop, you're really weirding me out…is, is that everything you wanted to say." I opened one eye to see Aphrodite looking up at the ceiling, her hands on her shapely hips.

"Hmm…well I considered giving you a makeover for being such a success?"

"Oh, gods. Please no, not another one!"

Aphrodite sighed and waved her hand at me.

"Fine, fine…well, I might give the cabin a secret sex dungeon or room or something before I go so you won't get caught like this morning?"

"That's still, really, really weird, mom."

"Fine, well…I'm going to say hello to that stud of son old, ocean-breath squirted out before I go."

"You are?" I asked as Aphrodite kissed both me and Drew on the forehead. She walked over to the window and wiggled her eyebrows at us.

"Of course, I'm not letting that little-wild-girl-hunter-virgin of a goddess out do me, can I?"

* * *

><p>Percy POV<p>

I took a shower after Annabeth and Piper left. One of the benefits of being the son of the sea god is you get great plumping in your cabin. The water felt amazing as it washed down my back and through my hair. I sighed as I turned the water off and stepped out. It's funny how a lot of the cabins have added bathrooms to their cabins recently. The first stage in Annabeth's grand build designs. She's shown me the plans and they look pretty good.

I wrap a towel around my waist as I step out of the bathroom. I look up and jump back. I swirl around but everywhere I look there's no sign of my cabin. Instead it's a red and pink room with a large bed at the center. Candles all around the edges of the room. A soft fragrance that makes my back tingle and all manner of sex toys litter the tables and draws around the edge of the room.

"The fuck happened?" I swear out loud.

The beds got four posts of dark wood that rise all the way to the ceiling and connect to it. Curtains of pink silk hang between the posts and move aside. The bed is a big soft thing of dark red covers with bright red pillows and laying on it is a goddess.

I mean it was literally a goddess…and she was stunning.

"The fuck happened?" She said repeating my words with a pout. She sits up on her knees. Her voluptuous body held in a thin, pink baby-doll nightie. The material was almost see-through giving me sight of her flat, toned stomach. She wore red panties on and pink stockings that went up to her knees. "But Percy? We haven't done any fucking yet?"

I was easy to know which goddess it was. Her hair shifted color until it settled on a golden blonde that fell down over her shoulders and ended at chest level. Aphrodite swirled some of her hair in her fingers and looked at it.

"Interesting…you went for blonde, I wonder if that's anything to do with a certain girl you like?"

I opened my mouth but words failed to come out. I could only grip my towel tighter to my waist. My cock was already hard and I had to swirl my towel over my crotch to cover my dick. Aphrodite giggled and licked her lips as she looked at me.

"Hmm…no need to be modest, Percy. This is all for you, don't hide yourself. I want you to be nice and hard for me." She swung off the bed and walked over to me. Her hips swayed as she moved and I gulped as she reached her hands out. She caressed my arms and looked at my crotch. Her eyes flicked up and she stared at my eyes. Her eyes changed from pink to blue to green and grey.

"How did you? How are you here?" I said. She smiled and flickered her hair back.

"Oh sweetie Percy…I am a goddess. I moved you to somewhere a little more private. It's just you," she said as her hands moved down to my wrists. Every word she uttered was slow and dripped in sultry sweetness.

"And me,"

Her fingers slipped under my fingers,

"Only us,

Her fingers pulled mine away from the towel.

"For as long as we want."

My towel flopped onto the floor and I was left naked before her. She stepped back and looked every inch of me over. Aphrodite clapped her hands together and grinned.

"Wow…you're just as I imagined, hmm…maybe even better," she said and licked her lips. My mind was reduced to the state of jelly. I'd been ambushed and left naked, with a massive hard-on in front of the goddess of love and sex herself…Seriously, I need to ask Annabeth how I got here in my life. Because I sure as Hades can't work it out.

"O…okay. Um…the why?" I muttered.

She laughed. I mean it was a pleasant laugh not mocking. It sound like a wave of doves had flapped passed while having a fit of orgasms. It was both sexy, cute, comforting, cheeky and impossible to believe. I wish Annabeth had been there, she'd be able to describe it. Hey, most of the blood in my body was rushing to my dick by this point.

"Percy, Percy, Percy," Aphrodite she with a smile as she pressed her body to me. She was just a bit taller than me and ran her hands over me. "I'm the goddess of love and sssex. I know what Artemis did…I've had an eye on you, Jackson. My daughters started to notice you and so did I. You've grown into such a handsome, young man. If you are to fuck a goddess, the hero of Olympus should have the best, shouldn't he?"

Her hands moved down to my cock. Her fingers gently swirled over my cock head, not yet touching my shaft. I groaned and her lips pushed against mine. She kissed me and her tongue pushed into my mouth. I opened my mouth to her without hesitation. I moaned as my tongue was caressed by hers. She tasted sweeter than any cake you'd ever eat. My tongue shivered as her mouth then changed. A hint of bitterness like a piece of dark chocolate had dribbled into my mouth filtered through and then it changed again. It shifted from sweet to bitter to sweet again. Her mouth had become even sweeter, even better. It was a mix of blue pancakes and every fruit, berry and gummy bag treat you'd ever find all in one. I gasped for breath through my nose and she pulled back and ran her tongue over my lips.

"Hmm, you want me don't you? I'm the best, Jackson. You want the best…you want to fuck and cum with me, don't you? Just look at me…My soft pillow lips, so perfect to rest your cock on. So nice to let it slip into my, warm, wet...mouth. I tasted nice didn't I? Imagine your cock in my mouth, I'll suck off if you want. I'll drink all that cum of yours down until you're exhausted. Is that what you want?"

Aphrodite's hand on my cock finally slid down my shaft. Her hand curled around my cock and gripped it tight enough that my legs twitched and I gasped.

"Ah," I grunted as her hand went up and down on my cock. Her hand stroking me at a quick, steady pace.

"Come on, Percy. What do you want me to do to you?"

"Anything, everything, I don't know," I said. Please try to understand how much my body had lost control right now.

Aphrodite laughed and then licked her lips.

"Oh…giving me the lead then, hey? I suppose it's only fair. Poor boy, I bet your a little overwhelmed?"

I don't know why but part of me got insulted by her at that moment. I'm the demigod who saved Olympus, got the most amazing girl in the world that I love to be my lover and then ended up in one hell of a sex fueled summer with Thalia, Rachel, Piper and a goddess.

"I had a threesome with Artemis," I said, in that stupid way that gets me into trouble. I watched the words slip out of my mouth and then fly into the goddess's ears. The same goddess who had one hand working on my cock and the other hand on my neck.

Her eyes shifted from an emerald blue to a burning reddish-pink.

"Oh, really?" she said, her voice low and frankly almost predatory. Her hand went faster on my dick and her other hand snaked down my chest and joined it. One hand rotated a grip on my dick head while the other pumped my cock shaft up and down.

"You enjoy that Percy? Those two, wild hunters on you, hmm? I can fuck you better, Percy. I'll give you a whole orgy. I'll get all of my daughters you want to suck and fuck you off. I'll lead them and teach them…you'll never remember a silly threesome after that."

The muscles tightened up and my rigid cock made me grit my teeth as Aphrodite pushed me to an orgasm at breakneck pace.

At that moment as I looked at her, I realized Aphrodite was jealous or competitive at any rate. I'd made sense, she said about Artemis but I got the truth then. Aphrodite really wanted to prove she was the best, period. Artemis was a goddess sworn off men and she'd gotten to me first. Aphrodite had taken it not as a challenge but a declaration of war. She was going to fuck me to prove her dominance as 'the' sex goddess.

"Easy now," I said, hands up. "That's feels great but I'll explode in a minute if you don't stop."

Her hands slowed their insane pace and I sighed in relief.

"Getting a bit ahead of myself," Aphrodite said with a wiggled of her eyebrows. She rubbed her thighs together and took a deep breath. "I'm going to enjoy this and then…then you'll be able answer a simple question I have for you."

I think I've got an idea of what's she going to ask.

"Come on…so I can get on with making you cum," she said in a breathy voice. She tugged at my cock and walked backwards. I followed with my cock still in her grasp. She was in control, dominating me like nobody else had done before. She wanted to fuck me and I was happy to let her go wild. There was a new thrill to the idea of not being in full control. Also her body was amazing, it was impossible not to want to fuck her. I mean, it's Aphrodite.

When her knees hit the bed she sank down to her knees. She winked at me and kissed down my chest. She swirled her tongue in my belly button and caused my belly to contract which only made her laugh. She put her head down and opened her mouth wide. Her eyes were locked on mine and I couldn't turn away.

Her mouth moved up and she closed her lips around my balls. I gasped as she swirled her tongue over each of my balls and gently sucked on them. She hummed and sent vibrations up my body and through my cock. Her hands kept pumping my cock up and down; eyes not breaking contact as she continued her work.

"Ah, oh gods," I moaned. I could see the pleasure she got from driving me wild. Her eyes took on a dark reddish-brown color of lust.

Her lips pouted and pushed my balls out of her warm mouth. Drool fell down the goddess's chin and she stuck her tongue out. In one smooth motion she had taken my balls out of her mouth and then continued to take a long lick up the underside of my shaft. Her tongue got to my cock head where she then tickled the tip of my dick. The hand that she'd had on my cock head, she then moved down to my balls. She cupped and rubbed my sack as she twirled her cock around the top of my dick.

I moaned, my hands in fists by my sides.

Now with my cock head dripping in her saliva and my pre-cum, she pushed her head forward and engulfed my cock. I skipped a breath and my heart pounded in my chest. I hissed through my teeth and put one of my fists to my mouth.

"Oh gods, Aphrodite," I shouted.

My hips bucked in response and my cock went down her throat.

"Ah, fuck."

I place my other hand on Aphrodite's head, my fingers gripped into her smooth blond hair. She showed no sign of protest or discomfort. Her eyes stayed still focused on me, even as she went quicker. Her head going up and down my cock, taking everything into her mouth. I was groaning louder than ever, my hips positioning into her, fucking her face as she just kept sucking on me. Aphrodite hummed and slurped my cock, her tongue swirled and corkscrewed around my dick.

"Oh fuck, I'm going to cum. I'm gonna cum," I said but she didn't stop. Her hand caressed my balls, her other hand now on my hip where she helped my hips buck wildly into her mouth. Her wet, warm mouth sucking and moistening my cock. Her tongue lapping the underside of my cock. It was too much stimulation, her eyes fixed to mine. Those dark now amber, gold and red eyes forcing me to climax. Her stare was silently telling what she couldn't say with her mouth full. Her eyes were a mix of lust and anticipation, she could see how close I was and how close she was to whatever victory she got from it.

"Fuck!" I shouted and came. I groaned and all the tension in my body twisted together as my cock spurted cum. Aphrodite didn't stop, even as my hips jerked into an uneven pace, she didn't stop anything. She gulped and sucked until every drop of cum was pulled out of me.

Sweat ran down my brow and my back shivered. My mouth opened to speak but then Aphrodite grabbed my balls. Her grip sent warmth through my sack and cock. The warmth slivered up my spine and I gasped.

My hips sprung forward without even thinking. Aphrodite gripped my hip and held me close to her, my cock buried in her mouth as I came again. I trembled and moaned as another giant load exploded out of me.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," I shouted. My toes gripped into the carpet and I sighed as my body felt ready to collapse.

Aphrodite pulled her head back slowly, her tongue lapped my cock head as her soft, full lips finally were removed from me. She lent back and rested both her arms out on the bed behind her. She inclined her head up and opened her mouth. She showed me all the sticky, white cum I'd covered her mouth in. I groaned at the sight and my cock twitched. It was oddly hot to see how massive a load she'd sucked out of me.

She pushed the cum around as her expert tongue flexed in her mouth. Her mouth snapped shut and she swallowed all the cum down with a loud gulp. Her tongue then licked all around her mouth. Aphrodite looked at me, her eyes now a glorious and shinnying blue with glints of silver.

"Hmm…you're the best tasting mortal I've ever had. You're even better than any god I've ever had…you truly have been such a delicious treat. However," she said as she stood up and wiped the back of her hand over her mouth. "Did you enjoy yourself Percy?"

I nodded and panted as I tried to get enough air back into my lungs to speak.

She giggled and put her hands on my shoulders.

"A little out of breath?" she asked with a pout. Her eyes shifted to golden yellow.

"It was amazing, you're amazing," I said. My hands went to her hips and ran down to her soft, curved thighs. One of her hands caressed along my chest and then she lifted it off me and extended her finger out and touched my chin.

"I knew I'd be, honey. Hmm, it's not over yet. I hoped you'd enjoy your first taste, your first course of my delights. Ready for the next one?"

I laughed a little as I looked at her large, firm tits. Her shapely ass and her damp, red panties. I moved one hand to in between her legs and rubbed across her crotch. She was well and truly wet and I noticed that the moisture ran down her thighs.

"Did you cum?" I asked her and looked up into her eyes.

Her eyes had become tranquil blue shards of opal stone. Her smile was warm and kind and she stroked my cheek.

"Hmm Percy, I didn't fully orgasm but I was close. Trust me, you'll know when I orgasm, mortal," she said with a cheeky wink at the end.

"Sorry, I should have helped finish you off," I said and Aphrodite giggled.

"Now who's getting ahead of themselves? Don't worry about a thing, my sweet stud. Nothing makes me hornier or happier than seeing people reach sexual bliss or to be truly in love. I just have a little question for you."

"Oh?" I asked although I had an idea what it was from before.

"Who's the best goddess of sex?" she said, her eyes turned dark purple with shades of crimson and hazel brown.

"Goddess? So—

"So you don't have to worry about offending any girl who've fucked recently. That beauty of a girlfriend of yours included," she said.

"You Aphrodite," I said. I hoped Artemis wasn't the jealous type, she was reasonable. I'm sure I could explain this, right?

Aphrodite grinned like a schoolgirl on her first date or going to see her first boy-band obsession live. She kissed me and closed her eyes. Her tongue pressed against mine and she moaned into my mouth. It was only a quick kiss, soon enough she pulled back ran one hand down behind me. She cupped my butt while her other hand went back to my cock.

"Good…you're still hard, I love a man with stamina. Trust me you'll need it."

"I'm up for a challenge," I said as my strength flowed back to me. An urge to fuck this beautiful goddess overwhelming anything else I could think about.

"Good, boy. Just look at me; my soft, firm tits just ready to shove your cock in between of. My expert hands, my talented feet…I've not even mentioned my pussy yet. For now you're mine and I'm going show you every pleasure until you won't be able to walk."


	16. Chapter 16

Eros pressed his back against the wall as he peered round the corner. To the right was a massive hole in the stone structure. The pale stone had broken and crumbled as if there had been an explosion once but nothing was left burnt or blackened. Outside, the hole led into a blackness – an endless abyss with tiny dots of light and where rainbow colored storm clouds drifted by and flew away in the distance. It was a cosmical wasteland that would spasmed and shift periodically. The entire scape reforming and contorting before resettling in a new crazy pattern and shape. Eros had no intentions of going out there.

He looked to the left, where bookshelves were lined up in row after row. Eros checked back behind himself, where the square, stone corridor was empty of any window, decoration or furniture. Eros sighed and stepped out into room. He walked slowly, keeping his pace gentle and even. He didn't dare use his wings, if he even dared to his presence would become all too clear to those that lived here.

Almost tiptoeing he moved away from the gaping hole towards the book shelves. A gust blew in from the hole and Eros froze. The wind whipped at him and made a noise like a million children whispering into his ear at the same moment. The breeze passed over his arm and the god looked down and watched as his skin tightened into wrinkles, his veins bulged up and spots sprouted along his skin. Eros cringed and pushed his right arm further away from himself.

"Oh, you have to ruin the good arm don't you," Eros whispered, "That's my best arm for masturbating other people." The wind hissed as it was pulled back out of the room back into the wastes it had come from. Eros flexed his right arm, his veins and arteries glowed purple and caused his flesh to become youthful once more. Eros rolled his eyes at the petty, vain annoyance and moved on. He walked through the maze of bookshelves, some were made of wood, others mud or metal. A few were plastic and other were gold or made of stone. They were crafted in different styles, designs and most importantly different periods.

Eros ignored most of them, these were only basic historical guides. Person-whatever did thing during this time when this happened, etc. Nothing more than themed textbooks. However, as he walked along he looked ahead and spotted where he wanted to go. At the end of the hallway was a set of pillars to a large metal doors. Eros smiled as he checked around before he headed over to the doors. This palace changed every time he visited. The rooms would change their position, the shelves would have moved and where the ominous gaps which led outside would have crawled to a new spot. They only thing that stayed consistent was the pale stone the building was made from.

But there was one thing which wouldn't have changed, the doors. The gateway always lead to the main treasure Eros was after. His eyes flickered from burning purple to playful pink as he approached the large doors. The doors were made of bronze, the surface constantly moved changing color. The surface turned from the shiny brown, like the color of the fresh polished metal to then a red hue of rust. Green flakes formed and drifted off its surface; the gate was changing in age before Eros. Even the gate's handles twisted and smoothed, turning rigid and sharp before vaporizing. The pile of dust and rusted flakes faded into nonexistence at the base.

Eros did another check over his shoulder and shook his head.

"We're all good, we're all good. We're confident and calm," Eros uttered to himself before he looked at the gate. He waited and watched the door handles, timing it until the handles had just reformed. He reached out and pulled. The door slide opened with a gasp and Eros quickly jumped into before the door swung back, slamming shut. The sound of the gate closing echoed and boomed through the room.

Now, Eros looked down a large square corridor. The floor was a trembling pool of liquid that looked like oil with a single stone path down the middle. To the sides, the walls had large windows. Eros began to jog down the corridor, concerned about noise the doors had made, he took deep breaths. Eros's eyes flickered in the intensity of their glow as he kept going. In each window images were on a loop. Scenes from the past, present and future from around the world, replaying over and over again. Julius Caesar was being stabbed, his cry filling the room. In another black beard was being turned into a guinea pig and within another window two demigods were having sex behind a cabin. Eros check his eyes away from the sex, otherwise he'd get too distracted. For once he wouldn't indulge himself, he had to stay focused.

In the distance, the long corridor ended in a large round room. Eros started running as he felt something behind him. The sound of the gate creaking open echoed down the corridor as Eros reached the room at the end. Eros jumped over to the side and rolled behind an ancient looking stone chest, sliding onto his back.

"Um…hello?" A voice called down the corridor, "is anybody there?"

Eros recognized the young, feminine voice that called out. He stayed still and waited.

"I'm sure I heard the door go…I guess it opened itself, never mind," the voice said before the door slammed to a shut again. Eros peered out from his cover and looked to see the corridor was clear. He sighed and pulled himself up from the floor. Eros brushed the dirt of his black and white suit. He tapped the ground with his shoes and looked around the room. At the center of the circular room was a podium stand topped with a cushion. At the sides were the various chests and shelves. Swords and pieces of armor where left laying against the walls. The ceiling above had at its center a rippling ball of light that refracted light around the room.

Eros ignored these treasures and headed straight to the podium. Neatly resting on the cushion was a black scroll. He checked around one more time before he reached out and touched the scroll. The paper trembled under his touch and rolled over. The paper mutating and contorting, smoke rose of the material and wavered about in the air like a set of long, ghostly fingers. Eros watched and waited as the scroll turned into a book, finally settling in its new form. He picked it up and turned it around in his hands.

"Okay," Eros said quietly to himself. "Going so well, so far."

He turned around to walk away with the book and there before him...was a cloaked figure.

"I thought I heard someone come in here," she said as she pulled her hood back. She had pale yellow and green scales for skin. Her blue eyes were like a snake with large pupils. She was only four foot tall and little more than a child. "Although…my memory is not that good," she said scratching her chin, looking away from him. The smell of freshly cut grass drifted from her and Eros stood wide eyed, a nervous grin on his face.

"Oh…hey there little one," Eros said. "Is it just you?"

The serpent like girl turned her eyes to him and hummed.

"Eros…is that you? Yes, yes it is…oh it's nice to see you," she said with a large grin. "Are you visiting the library again? Oh, you wanted to read the special book again?"

Eros looked down at the book he held.

"Um…yeah. But I wanted to read it outside this place, it's a bit stuffy in here," Eros said. The girl raised an eyebrow and put her head to the side.

"But dad said we can't let that book out…it's special."

"I know what your dad said but it'd be our secret, just you and me, kid. By the way, is your mom and dad both in or is it just your dad?" Eros asked.

The girl shook her head and stepped back.

"Eros…your being funny…something's wrong."

"No, I'm being normal and everything is fine," he said, "but could you just tell me if your mom an—

"Daddy!"

Eros sighed and wiped his brow.

"It is just your dad then. That makes things a bit easier. Right I better go, I promise I'll return this when I'm done with it," he said as his wings busted out from his back. His black feathers glinted purple in the light as he floated up and off the ground.

"Daddy!" The girl screamed, her eyes glowing yellow and venom pooling in her mouth. Eros bolted forward, his wings beating the air as he flew straight down the corridor. He folded his arms across his chest, pinning the book to his body. He smashed himself into the gate, the bronze work breaking into pieces of rust and a few even reverted back to raw ore. Eros flew up and over the maze of shelves, his head looking around to see where the next corridor had moved to.

Suddenly the whole building shock and a roar and a hissed filled the room.

Eros cringed as over to his left, the wall collapsed as a giant, green snake like body slithered into the room. A line of orange fur ran down its spine and horns sprouted out of its sides. At its front the long column of snake flesh was melded to the yellow torso of bearded man with white hair.

"Eros!" the man shouted, his voice boomed and echoed. "You disgrace yourself as my guest, cease your actions at once!" he said throwing his arms out to the sides.

Eros didn't stop, he swooped to the right and headed for a corridor that headed in the opposite direction to the snake-man.

"Sorry Chronos, I really am, I just want to borrow one book," Eros said as he flew down and out of the room.

"That's my scroll!" Chronos yelled back.

"Jez, I said to your daughter I'll bring it back!" Eros shouted back as he accelerated. The corridor was square again and it branched off into various routes. Even as Eros tried to remember which path led where, the square began to shudder. Pieces of the stone cracked and moved as the building rearranged itself. Eros grunted as a group of bricks bounced of his wings as he passed into a turning just before it vanished.

All the while, he could hear the deep rolling sound of the giant behind him catching up. Eros passed a corner and yelped as a dark, jagged sword flew up at his face. He quickly dodged and bounced onto the ground. The sword landed on the ground with and clang and a whine. Eros looked over to see the sword was made of flint. His eyes were now a burning, vibrant reddish pink colour as he looked up. In front of Eros was a humanoid lion. Its coat was thick and golden, bulged in muscles. Its mane was long and orange. Its eyes were blank white, drool spilled from its mouth and it wore nothing but a loincloth.

"The past," Eros said with a wave towards the lion that stood upright like a man. Eros picked himself back up, his wings stretching out again.

"Errr, Errr, Errrr-ossssss," the past growled, trying to speak but failing.

Eros flexed his arms and wings, getting ready to take off again.

"Ah, it's okay, nothing to see here, just me leaving, nothing to see," Eros said, his wings flapping, already preparing to take off.

"Errr-oosss, musss, diiii," the past uttered as it slowly moved to where his sword had landed. Eros flew off just as the past bent over to pick up the bade, his large furred hands grasped the weapon and he swung round and roared. Eros dodged again as the sword was flung at him. The strike was powerful but wasn't accurate.

"Too forgetfully to actually use that weapon right then? Eh?" Eros said with a chuckle just before another wall collapsed. Chronos slithered into the room, he took a look at the past and then at Eros.

"Why aren't you stopping him?" Chronos shouted.

The past looked up at him, staring blankly.

"Tooooo, tooooo, tr, trrrrr, trrriedddd buuuu," the past muttered. Chronos grunted and gritted his grey teeth together.

"Oh enough of this," Chronos said, his right side exploding into a mass of tentacles. The tentacles shot out and wrapped themselves around the past, whom made no attempt to escape. The tentacles pulled the past back and were reabsorbed into Chronos's body, the past with them. Chronos spasmed as a giant mane of air grew out of his head, his teeth turned white and sharp. His torso became more muscular and claws grew out of his hands.

"Past and present," Chronos said as his head dived into two, "together once more."

Meanwhile Eros could sense what was happening behind him and was racing off as fast as his wings could carry him. He had no intention of staying and fighting a two thirds complete ancient god of time. The only comfort he took was the future wasn't with them. It would become impossible to win if the future was with them, him or whatever the right was.

Chronos soon busted through another wall and was directly behind Eros.

"I granted you permission into my home and this is how you thank me!" Chronos shouted, both heads speaking in unison.

"I'm only borrowing it, I'm only borrowing it, I swear!" Eros shouted as he flew round pillars, dodged swipes of Chronos's tail and the venom he spat.

"Thieving, thieving, thieving," shouted one of Chronos's heads,

"Kill Eros, eat his bones," shouted the other.

Eros closed his eyes and sighed.

"Why don't people ever listen to me," he said opening his eyes. He spun round on the spot and spread his wings out. Black feathers shot out of his wings like bullets and hit at Chronos's body. The god of time screamed the feathers stabbed into his eyes, torso, neck, head, hands, arms and human belly. Golden blood dripped down his skin while Eros finally saw where the entrance way had moved to. The massive white marbles doors craved with images of the sun and the stars. He flew towards it just as Chronos roared, the feathers attached to his body fizzing into decayed dust which blew away from him.

"Eros!" he shouted making the whole building rumble.

Eros and Chronos both charged at the large white marble doors that was the entrance way. Eros gritted his teeth putting everything into his momentum. Chronos caused the air to ripple as the entire building continued to shudder.

"Face me coward!" Chronos shouted.

Eros reached the door first, slamming into it with the edge of his shoulder. The door flashed into bright light as Eros phrased through the material. Chronos however smashed into the doors and bounced back, unable to pass through. Eros waved as he flew through space and time, around him the world was a swirling mess of stars and cosmic clouds. Falling away, Eros could see the floating labyrinth that was the palace of Chronos, the ultimate god of time.

Eros hissed as his body was compressed and thinned out. He was condensed into a pure beam of light, losing all feeling and focus. For the briefest instant, he saw a women and Eros wished his body was still intact so that he could cry.


End file.
